Mistaken Identity
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Full summary inside. Neal discovers a Neal lookalike in a commercial. Peter is on the same trail. Can they get to Cooper in time? Or will his brother and his friends all end up in danger? Canon pairings for both shows.
1. Prologue

**I have seen way too many crime shows and movies. I've also seen quite a few "mistaken identity" shows. So, this popped into my head one day. I do not own Glee or White Collar. They belong to Fox and USA respectively. This is my first attempt at a White Collar fanfic, so let me know if anyone's out of character.**

**Full Summary: You know what sucks? Not getting a role in a Michael Bay movie. You know what sucks worse? Finding out not only are you adopted, but your biological older brother is a wanted criminal named Neal Caffrey. Cooper is told by the FBI that Neal is in the country, and his enemies might use Cooper against Neal. Cooper is forced to drag Blaine to a safe house in Cincinnati for their safety. Will the Anderson brothers survive? Or will their world change forever?**

**Pairings: Canon Glee pairings, Neal/Sara, & Peter/Elizabeth.**

**Genres: Drama/Family/ Romance/Action /Adventure/Friendship/ Crime/Humor /Suspense/Thriller/ Angst**

Paris is rainy and cool at this time of year. To some, it's a nuisance, but to Neal Caffrey, it was just like being back in New York, only everyone speaks French.

"Would you like another cup, sir?" A waitress smiled sweetly as she walked up to Neal's table.

Neal smiled sweetly and replied back in French. "Yes, thank you. And might I say, that is the most radiant smile I've ever seen."

The waitress giggled. "Merci." She walked off, flouncing her skirt. Neal watched until she disappered. His phone rang.

"Hey, Moz. What's up?" Neal answered, checking his watch.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied. "What the hell are you doing in a Free Credit Rating website commercial?"

Neal knotted his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Look it up on YouTube." Moz suggested.

Neal complied. He opened up YouTube on his phone and looked up the Free Credit Rating Website commercial. What he saw surprised him. In it was a man who looked exactly like him, only a bit younger! What the hell? He remembered Mozzie on the phone.

"Moz, that's not me." Neal said softly.

"Really? 'Cause it looks a lot like you." Mozzie said seriously. "Unless you have a split personality."

Neal sighed, dug out a few euros, slapped them on the table and stood up. "All right. I'm on my way back to the hotel now. See what you can find out about my look-alike."

"Will do."

_'Oh, Peter's gonna_ love _this...' _Neal thought grimly.

XXX

In New York, the FBI were busy finishing up a bank fraud investigation. Peter sat at his chair chatting away on the phone and taking notes. After Neal fled the country to hide from Kramer and the FBI, Peter found himself missing the boy. After hanging up, he filed his paperwork.

_Rrrrinnngggg, rrrrinnngggg_

"Agent Burke." Peter answered his phone.

"Hey, honey, it's me." Elizabeth said on the other line.

"Hi, sweetheart. What's up?" Peter asked.

"You will not believe what I just saw." Elizabeth said seriously. "Look up the Free Credit Rating website commercial on YouTube."

"Okay, but why?" Peter pulled up YouTube and searched for the video. The video came up, and he played it. Peter gasped in shock at what he saw. "Oh my God...is that Neal?"

"That's what I thought too." Elizabeth replied. "But then I looked at the comments. A 'SpoonfulOfSugar96' wrote '_His name is Cooper Anderson. I met him when he taught a masterclass to my glee club to help us with our National Show Choir competition.' _Someone replied_ 'Lucky! How did your school manage to hire him?'_. SpoonfulOfSugar96 wrote back: _'His younger brother goes to my school. We're in glee together.'_"

Peter knotted his brow in confusion. Neal was in a commercial? And he has a younger brother? A million thoughts swam through his brain before he remembered his wife on the other end of the phone. "Thank you, Elizaabeth. Nice find."

"So, do you think this Cooper Anderson is Neal?" Elizabeth asked in a hushed tone.

"They do look exactly alike." Peter pointed out. "Also- one of his aliases is Benjamin _Cooper_, the guy in the video's name is _Cooper_ Anderson. It can't be a coincidence."

"Or maybe it's Neal's long-lost twin." Elizabeth suggested.

"True..." Neal hadn't told Peter of his family life, so, it could be possible. "Thanks, sweetheart. I'll look into this."

"All right. Let me know what you find out."

"I will. Love you." Peter replied.

"I love you, too. Bye."

Peter hung up and sighed. If Neal was in a commercial...he'd tell him...right? He picked up the phone again. "Diana, I need you to do a background check on a Cooper Anderson."

XX

A few minutes later, Peter and Jones were behind Diana, who brought Cooper's biography up on her computer. "'Cooper Anderson. Born Westerville, Ohio on January 27th, 1985. Graduated from Westerville High School in June 2003. He then moved to Los Angeles, where he eventually graduated from UCLA with a degree in Acting in 2007. Cooper has starred in several commercials and is currently the spokesperson for the Free Credit Rating website. His family includes his parents and one younger brother.'" Diana sighed and sat back in her chair. "There you have it. It looks like Neal and Cooper are two different people."

"But why do they look exactly alike?" Jones wondered. "And do they know of each other?"

"That's what we need to find out." Peter declared. "If Kramer and Neal's other enemies find out about this, they might put Cooper's family in danger by using Cooper to get to Neal."

Diana nodded in agreement. "All right. You said a comment on YouTube knows Cooper, right? And that he helped their glee club for their National Show Choir competition?" Peter nodded to confirm. "All right, let's check that out." Diana brought up the National Show Choir website. "Here we go. It looks like Nationals is being held in Chicago on May 26th. There's a list of competitors...two of the choir groups are from Ohio: New Directions of William McKinley High School in Lima and Vocal Adrenaline of Carmel High School in Akron."

"Do they show the names of the people in the groups?" Peter asked.

"No. We'll have to look up their schools' websites." Diana answered. She looked up William McKinley High first. "Why are we going through all this trouble when we can just try to contact Cooper?"

"He doesn't have any contact information." Jones answered. "The only way to get to him is through his brother."

"Yeah...let's hope Kramer doesn't have the same idea." Peter nodded solemnly.

"I guess you have a point there." Diana responded. "Okay, here's the page for New Directions. It's directed by a Will Schuester. There's a picture with names underneath."

Peter scanned the names. The name Sugar Motta caught his eye. "That must be SpoonfulOfSugar96." He thought aloud. Then the name Blaine Anderson caught his eye. "He must be Cooper's brother."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Diana.

"Get in touch with the FBI office in Cincinnati." Peter instructed. If the FBI can find Cooper, so will Kramer. Once he gets in touch with Cooper and Blaine, shit will hit the fan, and either or both will end up dead.

...He couldn't let that happen.

**I love a good mystery, don't you? Let me know what you think!**


	2. Of Adoptions And FBI Agents

**Just to clear things up, this story takes place between Choke and Prom-asaurus (I really hate Brittany's idea...). Also, this contains spoilers for Nationals.**

Jan Caffery was a careful woman. Ever since her son started his life of crime, she, like all mothers, start wishing and praying Neal would pull a prodigal son and come back to her. However, the only times she's seen Neal is on the news or in the newspaper, and currently, on wanted posters. Since then, she's given up all hope of getting her son back.

One early morning, Jan's aching hip woke her up. She slowly made her way to the kitchen to fill up a hot water bottle. She turned to head to the living room when she saw a tall figure standing in the doorway. Jan gasp in fright, then relaxed a little when she recognized the man.

"Hi, Mom." Neal replied softly.

Jan gasped softly. "Neal? What are you doing here?"

Neal stepped from the doorframe and smiled slightly. "Just came by to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine." Jan answered dismissively. "I saw you on the news. And in the newspaper. The FBI and the St. Louis Police Department have been watching this house in case you showed up."

"I know. I'll be brief." Neal sat down. Sighing, he took out his phone and showed Jan the commercial. "Why does the spokesperson for the Free Credit Rating Website look exactly like me?"

Jan froze in shock. She never expected this to happen. She thought she made sure Neal never finds out! Neal read her expression and continued. "Mom...there are people who are after me. If they find out about this guy, they could use him to get to me. I have to know. Who is he? Where is he?"

Jan gave in. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "His name is Cooper Anderson. He's..." She swallowed. "He's your brother."

Neal stared in astonishment. "My...brother? How-how is that possible?"

"I divorced your father when you were two." Jan explained. "He came back for a while when you were only five years old. But when I got pregnant, he left again. I knew I couldn't raise two kids by myself, so...when Cooper was born, I gave him away to a couple in Ohio."

It took a few minutes for Neal to get over his shock. "Why have you never told me?"

"Because I knew you would go looking for him." Jan stated. "I was afraid that...that you'd make him your literal partner in crime. I already have enough criminals in this family. I don't need one more."

That stung Neal. She seriously thought he'd put him through that? "Mom...I know I've made mistakes in the past, but...I'm trying to become a better person."

"Then why is the FBI still after you?" Jan asked.

Neal sighed heavily. "It's a long story. Let's just say my past came back to bite me in the ass."

Jan nodded slowly and closed her eyes. She stood up. "I don't know what you plan on doing next, Neal. And I don't want to know. But...please...don't put Cooper in danger."

"I won't. I promise." Neal said earnestly.

"I'm supposed to call the police if I saw you." Jan reported. "I'll give you an hour's head start."

Neal smiled slightly, stood up, and hugged his mother. "Thanks, Mom." He then left the house and hopped on a bus to the airport. On the way, he called Mozzie.

"Mozzie, I found out who the guy in the video is." Neal reported.

"Me too. I looked at the comments on the video." Mozzie explained. "Apparently, his name is Cooper Anderson, and he taught a masterclass to his brother's glee club to help them with their Show Choir Nationals Competition. I found out where it is, and who's competing. There's a kid in New Directions show choir from Lima, Ohio named Blaine Anderson. The person who commented about the masterclass is named SpoonfulOfSugar96, and in New Directions, there's a girl named Sugar Motta."

Neal held the phone away and stared at it in shock. "How did you find all this out?"

"Common sense." Moz half-joked. "And I looked up the National Show Choir website, then the school website, and put two and two together."

"Good work." Neal complimented. "Now I know where to go. I need to get on a plane to Lima, Ohio."

"What do you plan on doing once you're there?" Mozzie asked.

"I plan on talking to Cooper...then I will go to Peter and explain the situation...and hopefully, he'll be able to protect him and his family." Neal explained. He looked to make sure no one was listening, then lowered his voice. "Moz...Cooper is my brother. My mother gave him up for adoption when he was born."

"...Wow. Your family's more dysfunctional than I thought."

Neal rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll meet you in Lima?"

"All right."

XXX

"Thanks for helping me out, Kurt."

Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's basement doing some Spring Cleaning. Blaine's parents were at work, so Blaine volunteered. He asked his friends in New Directions to help out, but most of them made excuses ("So much for being a family." Blaine muttered bitterly).

"Oh, no problem." Kurt replied dusting his hands off. "You can repay me by coming with me on a shopping marathon and hold all my bags."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. He picked up a box and carried it over to a table. He wasn't paying close attention, so he accidentally knocked another box over as he tried to fit the first box on the table. _'Crap.'_ He thought. Blaine knelt down to pick up the fallen contents. A paper sticking out of a folder titled "ADOPTION" caught his eye. Puzzled and curious, Blaine picked it up to investigate. The paper was yellowed with age, but the writing was still clear.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up to see Kurt staring at him with a concerned look. Blaine showed him the paper and looked at it himself.

"It looks like Cooper was adopted." Blaine said in shock. "Why hasn't anyone told me?"

"Wow..." Kurt breathed. "Well, you really don't look alike."

"I wonder if he knows." Blaine thought aloud.

"What are you gonna do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine let out a sigh and shook his head.

XXX

A few hours later, Blaine walked in on his mother making dinner. He walked up to her and put the adoption paper right next to her. Blaine's mother, Ariana stopped what she was doing and looked at it. She sighed. "I was wondering if you'd find out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked with controlled anger.

Ariana slowly turned to face her younger son. "Because Cooper doesn't know."

Blaine stared at his mother in shock. "Why?"

"You have to understand. Cooper's biological family are bad people." Ariana explained almost pleadingly. "You mustn't breathe a word. Please, Blaine."

"Doesn't Coop deserve to know?" Blaine asked throwing his arms up. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"I'm just afraid if Cooper goes looking for them, he'll..." Ariana swallowed. "He'll either end up dead, in jail, or worse."

Blaine closed his eyes and nodded slowly. She had a point there. "Okay. I promise I won't tell."

"Thank you." Ariana smiled. "Now...put this where Cooper won't find it."

Blaine nodded and obeyed. _'Well, I certainly hope this is the end of this drama.'_

XXX

Cooper sighed as he lay on his bed. He was just told he did not get the part of Deputy Roscoe. Instead, he was offered a more comedic role in another Michael Bay movie. That was okay, but he really wanted to be in Transformers 4! He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called out.

The door opened, and Cooper's agent Scott Clayson walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Cooper answered morosely.

"Look, Coop, just because you didn't get the part you wanted, it's not the end of the world." Scott sat on a chair by Cooper's bed. "There'll be other movies."

Cooper sighed. "I know, but...I just really wanted that part."

Scott nodded in sympathy. "You know, you have two months left of your break. Why don't you go back to the midwest and spend time with your family?"

"'Cause the only family member I like is my brother." Cooper replied. "He has Nationals coming up, finals, ACT testing, his boyfriend is graduating...he'll be pretty damn busy."

"Well, you can't stay cooped up here forever." Scott replied back. "And you could always go to Nationals to watch Blaine and support him."

"Yeah...I could." Cooper said slowly. He sat up. "See if you can get tickets."

"All right."

XXX

"Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga? Why am I not surprised?"

New Directions were discussing their setlist for Nationals. It was Blaine who spoke. Finn looked confused.

"Wait, we're doing Lady Gaga again?" Finn asked with disappointment.

"Yep. I was thinking that the Trouble Tones could do that number." Will smiled at Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and Sugar, who smiled back and nodded. "Rachel can have a solo, and we'll finish off with a group number."

Rachel bowed her head and closed her eyes in thought. She cleared her throat and looked up. "No. I think we should give the solo to Kurt. He's the one going to NYADA...plus, when has he ever had a solo in a competition while he was in New Directions, anyway?"

"Good point." Blaine nodded.

Kurt was taken aback. "I...guys, come on...there are so many good voices in the group. Everyone deserves a shot. I mean...I did have a solo for Regionals 2011. I've had my fun."

"So have I." Rachel argued. "I want you to have the solo."

Will smiled. "All those in favor?"

Everyone slowly raised their hands. Santana sighed and muttered "We are so doomed."

Sue poked her head through the door. "Hey, Brillo Pad, Figgins wants to see you."

Will simmered at that hair comment and glared at Sue. He turned to his students. "All right, guys, start rehearsing. I'll be back." Will walked to Figgins' office to see Figgins looking grim, Emma looking worried, Sue looking somewhat bemused, and a strange man with black hair wearing a suit looking calm. Will looked puzzled. "Um...what's going on here?"

The man in the suit stepped forward and pulled out his badge. "Will Schuester, I am Agent Peter Burke with the FBI White Collar division. I have a few questions about someone you hired for a Masterclass: Cooper Anderson."

Will nodded and sat down. "What about him?"

"How did you meet him?" Peter asked.

"He's the older brother of one of my students." Will explained. He glanced at Sue and Figgins, and continued. "Sue is my co-director. She actually is the one who hired him."

"Ah, you can't prove that." Sue said randomly.

Peter stepped in before an argument broke out between the two coaches. "May I call you Will?" Will nodded. "Okay, Will...how did Cooper represent himself to you?"

"He said he's the spokesperson for the Free Credit Rating website." Will said. "May I ask why you want to know about him?"

Peter pulled out a wanted poster of Neal and showed it to Will. "Cooper Anderson looks remarkably similar to this man. Neal Caffrey has been convicted of bond forgery, conning...he was going to get commuted a few months ago, but then he escaped."

Will stared in shock. "I can't believe Cooper and this...Neal Caffrey are the same person. He-he just doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"You mean like Cooter Menkins?" Sue raised an eyebrow at Will.

"Oh..." Will looked down and sighed.

"Will, there are people who are after Neal. If they find Cooper first, he'll be used against Neal. His family is probably in danger, too. We need to get in touch with Cooper." Peter said seriously. "May we have his brother's home phone number? We can talk to his parents."

"I am sorry. We are not allowed to give away private information." Figgins said calmly.

"I understand, but this is an emergency." Peter said earnestly. "Believe me, you will be saving an entire family by divulging the information. All I need is a phone number." Figgins hesitated. Peter continued. "Or if you'd rather, I can just track down...Blaine, is it? And get the info from him."

"I'm sorry, but my hands are tied." Figgins replied.

Peter stared in astonishment. What is wrong with this guy? He's trying to save people's lives, for God's sake! He looked around at the three staff members in the room. They didn't look surprised at Figgin's refusal. The blonde woman sighed, shook her head, and walked right up to the PA system and turned it on.

"Blaine Anderson, get your skinny little ass down to the principal's office within the next sixty seconds, or you're out of Glee." Sue instructed

"Sue!" Will exclaimed.

Sue ignored Will and turned to Figgins. "Now...either tell James Bond over there what Cooper's home number is in the next fifty seconds, or Blaine will. Your choice."

"I'm sorry, but the school board forbids-"

Figgins was interrupted by rapid knocking on the door. Will stood up to open it. Blaine stood in the doorway catching his breath. His shirt was untucked, his bowtie was untied, and his hair was starting to fall out of his gel helmet.

"You wanted to see me?" Blaine asked.

"Indeed, Other Gay." Sue started speaking. "We think your brother has an evil twin."

Blaine looked confused then turned to Peter, who showed him his badge. "Agent Burke, FBI." He put his badge away and pulled out the wanted poster. "I was wondering if I could speak with your parents and brother."

Blaine looked at the wanted poster and immediately understood. He nodded. "Sure."

XXX

A few hours later, Blaine hid in the stairwell of his home. He couldn't help overhearing the FBI agents' conversation with his parents. His father did most of the talking (well, arguing). Agent Burke explained the situation, and asked why they think Cooper looks so much like Neal.

"We have no idea." Blaine's father, Mitchum answered. Blaine looked up in surprise. Did his father not know of the adoption? "Look...whoever this man is...we want nothing to do with him. If you have further questions for us- fine. But you leave my family out of it."

"Undserstood." Peter said, smiling. "I promise, I will not let anything happen to your family."

"Thank you." The three adults stood up. The Andersons shook hands with Peter.

Blaine sighed and snuck back upstairs. He spent the next hour planning out how to approach his mother about their little meeting. He and his father...well, they...tolerate each other. Usually they don't talk at all. Mitchum hit Blaine once and his mother, Ariana threatened to leave her husband and take Blaine with her if he ever hit him again. Ever since, Mitchum pretty much just gave Blaine the silent treatment.

Blaine looked up from his notebook when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly closed his notebook. "Come in."

Ariana walked in and closed the door. "So, how much did you hear?" She leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms. She didn't look angry.

"Enough to wonder why you didn't tell Agent Burke Cooper is adopted." Blaine replied, speaking quietly. "Shouldn't he know everything?"

Ariana sighed. "I think...if the people who are after this...Caffrey person or even Caffrey himself finds out Cooper is his brother- which I am assuming- Cooper will be in serious danger. Dad is just trying to protect him from it."

Blaine sighed and nodded. "Okay. Are you ever going to tell Cooper?"

"No." Ariana said firmly. "Dad doesn't want him to know."

"Why?" Blaine asked almost angrily. Then something hit him. "His biological son is a disappointment, so he's afraid of losing his adoptive son since he's the son he never had."

Ariana was surprised at her son's perception. She nodded. "Pretty much."

Blaine just stared at his mother. What- didn't she think that Cooper would love his parents no matter what? Since his biological family are "bad people", he would at least like his adoptive parents better. Blaine swallowed. "Okay."

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Ariana asked worriedly.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be more of a disappointment." Blaine folded his arms. "I won't say anything."

"Okay. Thank you." Ariana opened the door. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Blaine sighed and flopped on his bed._ 'Why didn't I leave when I had the chance? Oh yeah- because apparently, according to pretty much all of my friends I am too nice and too forgiving!'_

_'Hmmm...I wonder if I can pull a Brooke Davis and move in with Kurt.'_ Blaine brightened up at the idea.

Blaine's phone lit up with a new message from Cooper. _'Hey, I'm coming to Lima tomorrow. Pick me up?'_

_'Sure. I'm dropping Mom and Dad off at the airport at three. What time is your flight coming in?'_ Blaine replied.

_'Perfect timing! My flight comes in at three!' _

_'Awesome! See you tomorrow.' _

XXX

The next day, Blaine got out of school early to take his parents to the airport. He was almost happy to see them both gone and even happier that Cooper is visiting. Mitchum parked at the curb. Blaine nearly jumped out, but tried to contain his excitement. Ariana climbed out and shared a brief hug with her son.

"Be good." Ariana pulled away. "The number for the hotel we're staying in is on the fridge."

"I will. Have fun." Blaine replied. He looked towards his father, who was checking their luggage. He sighed as he watched both his parents walk through the airport doors.

XX

Cooper pulled his suitcases off the baggage claim conveyer and headed towards the doors. He saw his parents heading towards security. "Mom! Dad!" He called and walked over to them.

"Hi, sweetie!" Ariana greeted. She stood on her tiptoes to hug her son. "How was your flight?"

"Long." Cooper sighed. "The good news is that I have a two-month break from shooting, so, I'm here for most of the summer."

"Oh, honey, that's great." Ariana smiled. "You can spend more time with your family."

Cooper nodded and looked towards the doors. "Is Blaine waiting outside?"

"He is." Ariana pointed to the door they came in. "Don't let him throw any wild parties."

"I won't." Cooper smiled and winked. He watched his parents head to security and sighed. "We are so throwing a wild party..." He walked outside and smiled widely when he saw Blaine. "Hey, little brother!"

"Hey, Coop!" Blaine threw his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him tight. "I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you, too." Cooper pulled away and picked up a suitcase. Blaine opened the trunk. "So, did you do the ACT testing?"

"I did last week, actually." Blaine chuckled. "I got a twenty-four."

Cooper smiled and chuckled lightly. "No way! Really?" Blaine nodded eagerly. "Oh my God! Lucky! I only got like a seventeen on my first ACT test. I'm so proud to call you my brother."

Blaine's chest swelled with pride. He was deeply touched by his remark. "Thanks, Coop."

"You're welcome." Cooper replied. He climbed into the passenger seat. "Now...let's start planning your wild party!"

"Ohhhh no you don't." Blaine replied sternly. "Our parents trusted me to be responsible. I will not ruin it by throwing a party. In fact, you're the only person who knows they're going out of town."

"Oh, come on! You're a seventeen year old boy. You should have these experiences!" Cooper excalimed.

"Dad already hates me for being gay." Blaine stated. "Imagine if I throw a party."

"All right, fine." Cooper sighed.

XX

Unbeknownst to the Anderson brothers, a man in a black car was spying on them. The man smiled and dialed a number on his phone.

"Agent Kramer."

"It's me." The man spoke. "I found Caffrey."

**Uh-ohhhhh! This can't be good!**


	3. Safe House

**Okay, guys, I changed my mind. This takes place between Promasaurus and Props. Apparently Promasaurus takes place a few days after Choke, so my timeline's messed up. lol**

FBI Cincinnati was surprisingly cooperative with Peter and Diana. They listened patiently and offered them whatever they needed. The director of the FBI Larry Goss worked with them.

"According to our reports, it looks like Caffrey was sighted last in St. Louis, Mossouri a few days ago." Goss was saying. "He's here in the US."

"Why is he being so careless? Does he want to be found?" Tony Manning, head of field ops asked.

"I don't know." Peter sighed. "He usually is so careful not to be sighted. He must be looking for something. Where was he headed?"

"To an airport." Goss reported. "We don't know which flight he took."

"He probably snuck onto a plane somehow anyway..." Peter sighed and shook his head. 'Caffrey, what is with you lately?'

A tall, blonde haired agent walked up to Goss. "Sir, I just received a report. Looks like a Stan Johnson was sighted outside Lima Allen County Airport."

Peter's eyes widened. "One of Kramer's agents." He turned to the agent. "Check with FAA to see if Cooper Anderson or someone who looks like him booked a flight landing in Lima."

XXX

"You know what we should do?"

Cooper and Blaine hung out in their living room. Blaine was trying to get to the next level of Call of Duty.

"What?" Blaine answered without looking at his brother.

"We should wallpaper the house." Cooper stated, smiling.

Blaine paused his video game and turned to Cooper in confusion. "What? Where did that come from?"

"I just feel like this house has stayed pretty much the same since we moved in. We need a change." Cooper replied.

Blaine contemplated that and nodded. "Okay...I think it would be a nice surprise for Mom and Dad."

Cooper stood up and clapped excitedly. "All right! First we need wallpaper. Ooh! And we need sheets to cover the furniture- oh! And wallpaper glue!"

Blaine chuckled fondly at his brother. "All right. I'll get the paper and glue, you look for sheets."

"Awesomesauce!"

XXX

Cooper hummed to himself as he looked through the basement for extra sheets. So far, he found only a few in a closet and one in a box. Hmmm. If a sheet is found in a box, maybe other boxes have them! He started searching through the boxes. He didn't find any sheets, but a blue folder caught his eye.

XXX

Blaine carried three heavy bags inside the house and shut the door with his foot. He let out a huge breath as he headed towards the kitchen. "Coop? I'm home. You would not believe how much wallpaper that one store has! The walls were literally covered with rolls of paper." He stopped when he saw Cooper looking at a blue folder. Cooper turned to Blaine and held up his adoption paper. Blaine let out a long breath. "I was wondering if you'd find that."

Cooper looked surprised and slightly hurt. "You knew? You knew I was adopted and you didn't tell me?"

"Mom and Dad didn't want you to know." Blaine shook his head and looked pleadingly at Cooper.

The last thing he wanted was another rift between them. "I wanted to tell you- I did. They were just afraid of losing you."

Cooper just shook his head slowly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Why?"

"Coop, I really think you should talk to Mom and Dad about this." Blaine replied calmly.

"I'm talking to you right now." Cooper said firmly. "Now tell me what you know."

Blaine sighed again in resignation. He really hoped it won't come back to bite him in the blubber. "According to Mom...your biological family are bad people."

"Bad like...they're criminals?" Cooper guessed.

"Pretty much." Blaine shrugged. "Your dad...your real dad is a dirty cop and you have a brother- Neal Caffrey- who's an ex-conman on the run."

Cooper blew his hair out of his eyes and rubbed his forehead in irritation. "So that's why they never told me. They were afraid if I met them, I'd become a criminal too."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I don't think you would've. You're much stronger than that."

Cooper smiled warmly at Blaine. "Thanks. For what you said...and for being honest with me."

"You're welcome." Blaine smiled back. "Are you gonna tell Mom and Dad you know?"

Cooper thought about that for a minute. "You know what? No. They didn't tell me, and weren't planning to, so, I'm not going to tell them."

"Oh. Okay...so...technically this is you getting payback for not telling you you were adopted." Blaine guessed.

"Pretty much." Cooper nodded, grabbed the folder, and started heading towards the basement.

Blaine just smiled and nodded. He then remembered something. "Coop, wait." Cooper stopped and turned around. Blaine continued. "Neal looks a lot like you. There are people after him, and if those people find you, they'll use you against Neal."

Cooper looked confused. He shook his head and threw his arms out. "But I've never even met the guy!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You really think that matters?"

Cooper sighed. "Good point." The doorbell rang. "Expecting someone, Squirt?"

"I told you never to call me that." Blaine glared at Cooper. "And no, I'm not." They heard pounding on the door. "We better answer." They walked to the door and opened it. Blaine sighed in relief as he recognized the visitor. "Agent Burke."

Cooper turned to Blaine. "You know this guy?"

"Ye-yeah, he came to my school...and then here to talk to our parents." Blaine explained.

Peter took out his badge. "Agent Peter Burke, FBI White Collar division. This is my partner Diana Barrigan. I take it you're Cooper?"

"Guilty as charged." Cooper shook their hands. "Um...so...I know everything. I'm adopted and apparently, I have an evil twin, and the people that are after him might target me."

"That about sums it up." Diana replied.

"Both Neal and the people that are after him have been sighted in Ohio." Peter explained. "In order to protect you and your brother, we need to move you to a safe house near the FBI office in Cincinnati."

Cooper was shocked. "Uh...okay. For how long?"

"Could be a few days up to a few weeks." Peter replied.

Blaine's stomach twisted in a knot. "Sir, my National Show Choir competition is in a couple of weeks and my boyfriend's birthday is a day later, and his graduation less than a week after that. Will..." He swallowed. "Will I be there for those?"

"Hopefully." Peter said sounding unsure himself. "We have every law enforcement agency on the lookout for Caffrey. If we can convince him to turn himself in, we can solve this whole mess."

"Well, can't you guys just like keep an eye on us at all times?" Blaine asked shaking his head.

"No. It would expose you too much." Diana explained. "We're very sorry. This is the only way."

"You have a half hour to pack, then we need to leave." Peter put in.

Blaine sighed. Disappointment, dismay, and annoyance welled up inside him. This can't be happening! These next few weeks will be some of his last with Kurt. He was leaving for New York in August. Blaine wanted to spend as much time as possible with him! Now he can't because of that stupid Neal Caffrey person. _'Ugggh! I swear, if I ever come across that son of a bitch, he'll be able to count all his teeth on one finger!'_

Cooper watched his younger brother storm upstairs muttering under his breath and sighed._ 'What the hell did I get myself into? I shouldn't have come back here! Maybe none of this would've happened.' _

XXX

A half hour later, Cooper and Blaine each carried two suitcases to their car. Peter stopped them. "I'm afraid that since Kramer now knows what car you drive, you won't be taking your own car. We'll be driving you to the safe house."

"Fine." Cooper replied. He and Blaine loaded their suitcases in the trunk of Peter's car. He exhaled and turned to Blaine. "All right, you ready."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Cooper studied Blaine's expression and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...don't think of this as hiding out. Think of it as a vacation. A home away from home. Brotherly bonding!"

Blaine glared at Cooper, shrugged him off, and climbed into the backseat of the car. Cooper sighed dejectively and climbed in next to him. _'Goodbye, house.'_

_'Goodbye hopes. Goodbye dreams. Goodbye Kurt.'_ Blaine thought sadly. He snapped up._ 'Kurt!' _He turned to the FBI agents. "Excuse me, Agent Burke?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind stopping by my boyfriend's house? I at least owe him an explanation." Blaine asked.

Peter exchanged a sideways glance at Diana before answering. "Sure. What's the address?"

"415 Whitman Avenue."

XXX

Twenty minutes later, they appeared at the curb of the Hudson-Hummel home. Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and was about to open the door.

"Blaine, wait a second." Peter turned around in his seat to face him. "In order to protect your loved ones, you can't tell them the real reason you're going out of town."

"He can keep a secret." Blaine promised.

"I understand, but, this is a precaution." Peter replied. "You have three minutes."

Blaine nodded and climbed out of the car and trudged up to the front door. 'How will I ever explain?' He rang the doorbell. Finn answered.

"Dude! You're just in time!" Finn exclaimed excitedly. "The guys were about to do a Call of Duty marathon!"

"A-actually, I just came here to talk to Kurt. Is he here?" Blaine asked.

Finn scoffed. "Oh. Oh, I see. So it's like that, huh? Chicks over dicks? And here I thought you were loyal to us guys." Just then, his phone rang. "Hey, Rach, what's up?" He went back into his house.

Blaine saw Kurt leaning against the wall near the door, arms folded. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, baby." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a kiss. He sighed. "Listen, Kurt, my brother's on a brotherly bonding kick, and I don't really want to go, but I have no choice...Coop and I are going on a road trip. I don't know how long we'll be."

Kurt's face fell into disappointment. "Oh. It's just...I thought we were going to spend as much time as possible together before I leave for New York?"

"I know. I really want to, but...like I said, I have no choice." Blaine replied. It didn't look like Kurt was willing to give in. He hated doing this, but what other choice does he have? "Coop's in a bad place right now. He lost his first major role, and...he found out he's adopted. He wanted to get away from it all."

Kurt smiled in understanding. "I think it's sweet how close you two are getting." Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek. "Go. Have fun with your brother. I'll see you at Nationals."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "I'll miss you. I promise I'll text you every day."

"Same here. I love you." Kurt replied lovingly.

"I love you, too." Blaine pulled away and slowly walked back to the car.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend departed until he couldn't see the car anymore. He sighed. _'Rachel is_ not _going to be happy...'_

XXX

Donning a baseball cap and sunglasses, Neal walked casually along the streets of Cincinnati. He's been there before for a looky-loo con. He was familiar with the area. Moz caught up with him.

"What'd you find?" Neal asked quietly.

"Nothing much." Mozzie replied sighing. "I saw one of Kramer's agents outside an airport. They're probably closing in on Cooper."

Neal sighed in frustration. "Terrific. What am I going to do, Mozzie? If they get to him first..."

Mozzie just stared at his friend. He looked worried and almost fearful. "Wow...you really have gone soft."

Neal raised an eyebrow at the shorter man. "'Scuse me?"

"I'm just saying...you're worried about someone you've never even met." Mozzie pointed out.

"Still...he's my brother. He and his family might end up dead because of me." Neal said feeling guilty. "I don't want to go to jail...or become Kramer's scapegoat, but I don't want those people's lives on my conscience, either! What am I gonna do?"

"Well, killing yourself is not an option." Mozzie shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"I do want to meet Cooper." Neal admitted. "But I don't know where he is. The FBI might know."

"I'll do some snooping." Mozzie winked. "Let's meet back here tomorrow morning."

"Got it." Mozzie ran off.

Neal watched his friend walk off and turned to walk the other direction. However, something hit him hard in the back of his head, and his world went dark.


	4. Two Brothers

"You can't be serious."

Peter paid another visit to McKinley to inform Figgins, Will, and Sue about Blaine's...situation. It was Sue who spoke.

"Blaine is one of our best singers." Will protested. "You can't take him out of school now! Our Nationals is in less than two weeks!"

"Freak out, William." Sue raised an eyebrow.

Will sighed. "I'm sorry...it's just...we haven't won a National title for almost twenty years. This is the last competition for a lot of the kids."

"I understand." Peter said calmly. "But we wouldn't pull him out of school if the situation wasn't dangerous. Now, we're hoping this case will be closed by the time you go to Nationals. It's just better to be safe than sorry."

"He also only has two lines in a song. We can just give that to someone else." Sue suggested.

"True." Will stood up and extended his hand. "Thank you, Agent Burke."

"You're welcome."

XXX

Will walked to the auditorium where the New Directions were practicing their number for Nationals. Rachel spotted him.

"Oh, Mr. Schue, we were just about to rehearse Paradise. Where's Blaine?" She asked.

Will sighed heavily. "He's not coming."

"What? What do you mean?" Finn asked. He and a few others turned to Kurt as if to get answers from him.

"He's going on a road trip with Cooper. He's in a bad place right now." Kurt explained.

"Who? Blaine?" Sugar asked.

"No- Cooper."

"So he's choosing his brother over Glee?" Finn asked in astonishment and slight anger. "This is freaking Nationals we're talking about here!"

"It's called family loyalty, Frankenteen. You should try it sometime." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"A little harsh, Santana." Joe spoke up.

"Trust me- she wasn't." Quinn whispered.

"So what horrible, horrible thing happened to Cooper to warrant a vacation?" Mercedes asked.

"He didn't say." Kurt shrugged.

"Guys, they didn't say Blaine definitely won't make it to Nationals." Will spoke up holding up his hands to calm everyone down. "We'll just have an understudy for him in case he doesn't make it."

"I'll do it." Kurt spoke up. "It is my last competition."

"True, I mean, when has Kurt ever sang in a competition while he was in New Directions?" Tina asked.

"Okay, Kurt, you are officially Blaine's understudy." Will announced, smiling. _'I hope to God I didn't just make a mistake...'_

XXX

The first thing Neal felt as he stirred was a mattress...then a pillow. Was he on a bed? He didn't remember a bed in the alley he was in. Had he been taken? His eyes fluttered open, his head was ringing, and his arm felt sore. He heard a toilet flush and sat up, clutching his head and groaning.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." Neal looked up to see Alex standing over him, arms folded and smirking.

"Alex?" Neal's brow furrowed in confusion. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I saw someone attack you in an alley." Alex explained. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Luckily I was there to rescue you."

"Did you see who it was?" Neal asked.

"The guy was wearing a mask." Alex replied. "He was about six feet tall, muscle-y. He stabbed you with something."

Neal looked at his sore arm and found a small, reddish bruise forming on his bicep. "What do you think it is?"

"Well, do you feel any different?" Alex asked. "Other than the fact you were beat up."

"No..." Neal shook his head slowly. "I wonder if it's some sort of virus. Maybe I'll become synthetic later."

Alex looked both shocked and horrified. "So someone injected you with a virus in an alley and left you for dead?"

"Looks that way." Neal sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ah, well. If I die, I die. At least I lived my life to the fullest."

"No regrets?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Just love." Neal joked. He laughed. "See what I did there?" Alex looked at him with confusion. "Katy Perry, Teenage Dream? Oh, never mind."

"So, what are you doing here in Cincy, anyway?" Alex asked.

Neal hesitated. Should he trust her? It's not like she'll take advantage of him, but still... "I'm looking for someone."

"Who- another unrequeted lover?"

Neal rolled his eyes. "Funny. But, no. Actually...he's my younger brother."

Alex was surprised. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You have a brother?"

Neal nodded. "The FBI knows where he is so Mozzie is snooping around to see what he can find out. I'm meeting him in the alley tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Alex nodded to show she understood. "So...once you meet this brother, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Neal admitted. "I just want to meet him. Tell him I'm sorry for dragging him into this mess."

Alex did not know what to say to that, so she just nodded._ 'Yeah...this is so gonna end badly.'_

XXX

Blaine spent most of Friday in his room. He stripped the bedding off of his bed and propped the mattress up against the wall to use as a punching bag to vent out his anger and frustration. Cooper quietly walked to Blaine's room, leaned against the doorframe, folded his arms, and waited patiently until Blaine stopped and took a breath. Blaine took off his boxing gloves and noticed Cooper standing there.

"Is that my face you're imagining on that mattress?" He asked lightly.

Blaine sighed. "No...I know it's not your fault. I just...I was told once I have a track record of misdirected anger."

Cooper nodded. He had a sneaking suspicion of where it came from. "Let's talk."

"What about?" Blaine asked as he put the mattress back on his bed.

"Anything you want." Cooper shrugged. He stepped into the room. "I meant it when I said I want to get to know you better."

Blaine smiled fondly. "Okay."

Cooper beamed in delight. "All right, come on. I have food set up in the living room."

XX

The two brothers talked and ate and talked some more. For once, Cooper let Blaine do most of the talking and venting. Blaine told his brother all about his adventures since he met Kurt: his time in the Warblers, Kurt's time in the Warblers, Kurt's transfer back to McKinley, Blaine's own transfer, meeting Sebastian, Sebastian's stalking Blaine, Sebastian throwing a rock salt slushy in his eyes.

"He got away with it." Blaine said angrily. He slammed his fist on the armrest of the couch. "I just don't freaking get it: Kurt's dad is a freaking politician! Wouldn't the police care about an attempted assault of a congressman's son? I mean, if they care about random kids being kidnapped..."

"I know. You would think..." Cooper shook his head slowly. He was mad someone would hurt his brother like that! "But...I mean...I've seen what you did to that poor mattress. Why don't you just freaking beat him up?"

"His dad is a State Attorney. He'll just throw me in prison." Blaine shook his head slowly.

Cooper felt sympathetic for Blaine and guilty he wasn't there for any of that. "I'm so sorry. I should've been there."

Blaine smiled lightly at his brother. He was flattered and touched that he cared about him. Blaine didn't want Cooper to feel guilty, though. "It's okay. You're here now."

Cooper nodded. He was getting choked up. "Oh, now I'm emotional! That hardly ever happens! Quick, do something to make me criticize you!"

"Uh...go Hitler?" Blaine said with confusion.

Cooper stared at Blaine. "Seriously? That's all you can come up with?" Blaine waited for Cooper to finish. Cooper sighed. "Okay, that's better. Whoo!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Funny. I would've thought you'd think those emotions would come in handy to use in scenes one day."

Cooper scoffed and laughed. "Touche, Blaine. Touche." He got up and started cleaning up the trash. Blaine stood up to help, when his phone rang. Cooper smiled. "Go ahead, loverboy. I'll finish cleaning."

Blaine smiled gratefully, walked out of the room and answered his phone. "Hey, Rachel, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Rachel replied. "Um...so, Mr. Schue told us you might not be coming to Nationals."

"Uh, yeah. I will be there for Nationals. You can bet on that." Blaine replied. "My brother is just in a bad place right now...he needs the time away and he doesn't want to be alone."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "I understand. May I ask why Cooper's in a bad place?"

Blaine let out a long sigh. "He found out he's adopted. And on top of that, he didn't get the part in Transformers 4."

_'...Seriously? Even _I'm_ not_ that _dramatic!' _Rachel thought. "Well, I think it's sweet you're taking care of your brother."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled. "We actually had a long talk about each others' lives. I told him everything that went on these past few years."

"Ah. How did he respond to the Sebastian drama?"

"He was horrified and protective-mad." Blaine replied. "He felt guilty that he wasn't there for me, but...whatever. What could he have done about it? The police didn't do anything."

Guilt welled up inside Rachel. The thing is, the police didn't do anything, because nobody called the police...at Kurt's request. "Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Blaine sighed. "I just want for once for people who have done me wrong not get away with it. Do you know I was beaten half to death in middle school for being gay? I was put in the hospital with a badly bruised face, broken wrists, and two broken ribs. Those assholes got away with it!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Rachel whispered, her voice shaking. "That shouldn't happen."

"Yeah...thanks." Blaine replied. "Anyway, I'm sorry for being such a downer."

"No, it's okay. We're allowed to vent." Rachel smiled. Hmm. Should she tell him?

"Thank you, Rachel. I'm so lucky to have such great friends like you and the rest of New Directions." Blaine said, smiling. "You know, I haven't heard from my so-called Warbler friends since the incident. They never apologized. I'm just glad I have you guys. I know you will always have my back."

A lump rose to Rachel's throat. "Yeah. What are friends for?"

"Right."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Anyway, I don't want to keep you, so...I'll see you at Nationals."

"Okay. See you."

XXX

A couple of hours later, Cooper sat by himself on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn. The movie was a scary one. The actor loves scary movies. They give him inspiration somehow. The movie ended, and Cooper turned off the TV. He stiffened in surprise when he saw a figure standing by an open window.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Cooper asked tentatively. He stood up and slowly turned around. The figure was too tall to be Blaine. The overhead light turned on, and the figure by the window revealed to be Neal.

"Boo." Neal deadpanned.

Cooper didn't know whether or not to scream or call the police. Instead, he swallowed and folded his arms. "I assume you're Neal."

"You assume correct." Neal replied. He looked Cooper up and down. "So...I guess I'm your brother."

"Biologically." Cooper remarked. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you at least once." Neal replied sincerely. "I'm sorry I put you in this situation. I never imagined it would come to this."

Cooper studied Neal's expression. He looked sincere enough, but...he just had to be careful. "So, what exactly on the run for?"

"The guy who's after me- Agent Kramer, a dirty FBI agent- pressed a bogus charge against me. Apparantly, I'm being charged with public endangerment which is a load of crap." Neal explained with disdain. "He wants me to be his CI and pin a lot of crimes on me. It was either go to Kramer, or go to jail for the rest of my life. So...I ran."

Cooper nodded to show he understood. "Kramer must really want you if he's targeting two total and complete strangers to you." Neal looked confused. Cooper continued. "I have a younger brother, Blaine. He's just a kid with a life, friends, a boyfriend...I'm lucky that this whole mess didn't mess up our relationship. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to him. Or you." Neal said earnestly. "I'm gonna try to fix this."

"How?" Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Well...if I don't surrender myself to Kramer or the FBI, you guys will be stuck here until Kramer gets to you." Neal explained. "So...I guess my only option is to turn myself in to the FBI."

"You'd do that?" Cooper asked apprehensively.

Neal nodded and sighed. "I know we don't know each other...but if something happens to you and/or Blaine and I didn't do anything to prevent it, I'll never be able to live with myself."

Cooper could see that Neal was being honest. However, he couldn't help but remember that he was a con artist. He had to be careful. He was about to say something, when they both heard a noise in the hallway.

"Coop?" Blaine called from the hallway.

Cooper looked towards the hallway to see Blaine's shadow creeping towards the room. He turned back to see that Neal had disappeared. _'What- no resolution or good-bye?' _

Blaine stepped into the living room to see his older brother standing in the living room staring at the window. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Cooper cleared his throat and smiled. "I just thought I saw something. That's all."

"Oh." Blaine nodded. "Well, good-night."

"Good-night." Cooper replied. He started walking down the hall. "Hey, Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine turned around.

Cooper pulled his brother into a tight hug. "You know I love you, right?"

Blaine smiled. "You could stand to mention it more."

Cooper chuckled and pulled away. "All right, let's hit the hay."

XXX

The next morning, Blaine got up early to get dressed and do his hair. He put on a simple red short sleeved polo shirt and blue jeans. He headed downstairs to the kitchen where Cooper was making breakfast. It was still dark outside, so the lights were still on.

"What are you doing already dressed and ready for the day so early?" Cooper asked. He was still in his pajamas.

"Old habits." Blaine shrugged and got himself some breakfast. It was around half past six am. The sky was starting to brighten with daylight.

"Ah." Cooper nodded. He sat there at the table picking at his breakfast. He spent half the night thinking over his very brief conversation with Neal. He debated whether or not to tell Blaine. It's not like it was that big a deal, and he didn't want to worry him. He decided to just go with it. "Blaine, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Blaine put his spoon down and gave Cooper his full attention.

"Neal visited me last night." Cooper revealed. "He wanted to meet me at least once. We talked, and then he disappeared."

Blaine was surprised. "Uh...what did you talk about?"

"He told me why he's on the run...and that he'll turn himself in to keep us safe." Cooper replied.

"Do you believe him?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Cooper sighed. "I'm not sure. I want to, but...come on. The guy used to be a con artist. How do I know he's not acting?"

Blaine leaned forward and tried not to laugh. "Well...did he avoid eye contact?"

"No."

"Was he wearing earplugs?"

"No, I don't think so."

Blaine smirked. "Did he point his finger at you and yell loudly to be intense?"

Cooper let his arms drop to the table and glared at Blaine. "Really?"

Blaine laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist!" He sobered up. "But, then again, some people are pretty good liars, so it's hard to tell."

Cooper nodded. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Today is not a good day to be Neal Caffrey's brother."

Blaine nodded in sympathy. "Well, if he really was telling the truth...we'll be out of here by lunch."

"That's thinking positive." Cooper smiled. "Finish your breakfast. It's unhealthy not to."

They finished their breakfast in silence. They both headed to the sink to clean their dishes when the power went out.

"Ah, damn it." Cooper dropped his dishes in the sink. "It's probably the fuse box. You do what you can to clean up. I'll go check out the box."

Blaine nodded. "Okay." He continued washing the dishes. He walked to the counter to get a rag when he felt someone put a rag over his mouth and grab him from behind. He cried out and pushed his attacker off, whirled around, and punched him, knocking the attacker down. "Cooper!" Blaine yelled frantically. He ran towards the front door, which flew open revealing two people aiming their guns at Blaine. He gasped in horror and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Blaine?" Cooper worriedly walked back into the house from the back towards the kitchen. "Blaine!" A tall, burly man in his forties popped up in front of Cooper, grabbed him by the shirt, and pinned him against a wall. "Who are you? What did you do to my brother?"

"Shut up!" The man commanded.

"Blaine!" Cooper shouted fearfully. He tried looking past the man, but couldn't see anything.

"You make a sound and you and your brother die. Do you understand?" The man asked, pushing a gun to Cooper's face. "_Do you understand?_" Cooper nodded quickly.


	5. Operation: Anderbros Rescue

The next few minutes went on slowly. Cooper was forced onto a chair and tied to it. Someone put duct tape over his mouth while his companions set up a screen, a computer, and a camera on a tripod. Cooper looked to his right to see Blaine laying unconscious on the couch bound and gagged. He sighed in relief that at least Blaine was okay. He heard someone drag a chair in front of him and turned around.

The man in front of Cooper looked him up and down. "Hmm. You two really do look alike."

Cooper assumed the man was talking about Neal. He wasn't sure if he should pretend he never met him or not. The man continued. "Sorry for your discomfort. Hopefully, it will be temporary. Now...I'm gonna take the tape off. Screaming will only make me mad, and you an only child. Got that?" Cooper nodded to show he understood. The man peeled the tape off of Cooper's mouth.

"What do you want from me?" Cooper asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"We want Caffrey." The man explained. "I understand he's your brother."

Cooper's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I...I have no relationship with him."

"Doesn't matter." The man glanced at his companions, then turned back to Cooper. "Now here's what we're gonna do: you are gonna help draw Neal out into the open by pretending to be him."

"And if I refuse?" Cooper glared at the man.

"Then you are gonna watch your little brother die a slow and painful death." The man said raising his eyebrows.

Cooper stiffened. Shivers ran up and down his spine and his throat tightened. This man can't be serious! Can he? Cooper stole a glance at Blaine who was starting to stir. Cooper swallowed and shook his head. "This isn't right. You can't do this to us."

The man rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Okay, see, it sounds like to me you think you have a choice!" Cooper just breathed heavily and shook his head. "Fine." The man took out a gun and walked towards Blaine. "Keep him steady."

Cooper's eyes widened as he realized what that man was going to do. "No. Wait! Stop! I'll do it! Please, don't hurt him." The man turned to him. "I'll do whatever you say."

"That's more like it." The man walked back towards Cooper, picked up a small stack of papers and handed them to the actor. "This is what you're gonna say for your confession tape. You have a half hour to memorize it."

With shaking hands, Cooper took hold of the papers and swallowed back a sob. How were they going to get out of this?

XX

Blaine's thudding heart woke him up. His arms were tied behind his back, and there was duct tape over his mouth. He could feel his phone in his pocket and silently prayed that it wouldn't ring. He slowly opened his eyes to see Cooper tied to a chair reading over something. Blaine looked around and did a head count. Seven men were either working on a computer, or standing watch.

One of the men saw a police car outside. "Shit." He ran over to his boss. "We have a problem, Keller."

"What's wrong?"

"Police are here."

Keller sighed. "Damn it." He walked over to Cooper, pulled him up, and lead him to the door.

"What's up?" Cooper asked.

"Two policemen are outside. We need you to get rid of them." Keller instructed. "Let them know there's nothing to worry about here. And Cooper? Don't try to warn them. Do not avoid eye contact."

Cooper nodded as the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find two police officers. "Is there a problem, officers?"

"We just got a disturbance call from one of your neighbors." One cop said. "They heard yelling and saw some people they didn't recognize on the premises."

"Oh, I just had a few friends over. We had a party, there was drinking, and it all went downhill from there." Cooper lied easily.

"All right...where are they now?"

"They got too loud, so I asked them to leave. They won't be back." Cooper smiled politely. "I'm really sorry for the disturbance. It won't happen again."

"All right. Just keep it down from now on, okay?" The cop raised his eyebrows.

"I will. Thanks." Cooper nodded and smiled. The cops left, and Cooper heaved a sigh of relief and closed the door.

"Great work, Cooper." Keller said nodding in approval. "Now...do you have the speech memorized?" Cooper nodded. "Good. It's showtime." Cooper stole one last glance at Blaine, who still seemed to be sleeping.

XX

Blaine tried hard to relax himself so he could formulate a plan. Okay...when no one's looking...he'll quietly sneak away and call for help. Yeah, that'll do. Since the police can't be involved, he'll call up the guys in Glee, and hopefully, no one will end up in the hospital this time. Blaine liked that plan.

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

Blaine gasped in horror as his phone rang in his back pocket. He struggled to get it out, but one of his captors beat him to it. The man pulled out the phone and answered it. "Who is this?"

Cooper took the opportunity. He didn't care if it was some total stranger who dialed a wrong number. He had to get help somehow! "HELP! HELP!"

The captor quickly threw the phone against the wall, pulled Blaine up, and held a gun to his head. "I saw the caller ID. Who is Kurt?"

Blaine stiffened. _'Oh, please, God, no...'_ He didn't want Kurt involved! He stared at his brother with pleading eyes telling him not to tell them who Kurt really is.

"Nobody important." Cooper answered. He swallowed.

"Hmm. By the look on your brother's face, I'd say he is pretty important." The man noted. Blaine turned to him and shook his head vigorously. "No? All right, then. But, just so you know, if he finds us, we'll have to kill him."

Blaine gasped in horror and shook his head in protest. He started breathing heavily and glared at his captors. _'Kurt, please for the love of God, stay as far away out of this as you can...'_

XXX

Every morning, no matter what Kurt was doing, he would call Blaine. They would exchange good mornings, and tell each other what their plans were for the day, or any dreams they had. So, Kurt got up at 8:00 AM, and the first thing he did was call Blaine. However, Blaine didn't answer. Someone else did.

"Who is this?"

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion. He was about to echo the question when he heard someone shout "HELP! HELP!"

"Cooper?" Kurt asked in confusion. The caller hung up. The countertenor redialed Blaine's number, but it went straight to voicemail. Reaching near hysteria, Kurt pulled up his friend locator application and searched for Blaine's phone. He wrote down the address, and called the police.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"I-it's my boyfriend and his brother. I think they're in trouble." Kurt said, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"I called my boyfriend a couple of minutes ago, but someone else answered his phone. I was about to ask who it was when I heard his brother yell for help. The caller hung up. I tried calling back, but it went straight to voicemail." Kurt said in one breath.

"All right. Do you know where they are?"

Kurt nodded and gave the policeman the address. "We already checked out that house a half-hour ago. The resident said everything was fine."

"But I just called them! Apparently, everything's _not_ fine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Look, kid, we have more things to worry about than some paranoia about a phone call. Call us when you have an actual crime to report." The policeman said, bored.

"But, I-" But they already hung up. Kurt groaned in frustration. "Protect and serve, my ass!"

XX

Finn sighed contently as he opened his eyes. His future wife Rachel was asleep next to him. He smiled at her sleeping position. She looked so beautiful even in sleep. Rachel yawned, turned over to Finn, and woke up.

"Morning." Rachel greeted, smiling.

"Good morning." Finn smiled. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Rachel nodded. "You?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Finn pulled his fiance into a kiss. Rachel wrapped her arm around Finn's shoulders. They started making out as if they were the only ones in the world. No one else existed.

BAM!

Rachel and Finn jumped apart and covered their bodies as the door swung open.

"FINN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Kurt yelled frantically.

"Dude! What the hell?" Finn exclaimed.

"It's Blaine and Cooper. I think they may be in trouble." Kurt explained.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I called Blaine a few minutes ago, but he didn't answer. Instead, someone else did. Someone I didn't recognize." Kurt said quickly. "I was about to ask who it was when I heard Cooper yell for help. The caller hung up. I tried calling back, but it went straight to voicemail. I called the police, but they didn't believe me!"

Finn took a minute to take it all in. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Okay, tell Sam what you just told me and call up the guys in Glee. Rach, you call the girls. Have them all meet here so we can formulate a plan."

Kurt nodded and fled the room. Finn sighed and fell back onto the bed. '_This is so not what we need before Nationals!'_

XXX

"So, we're really gonna do this?"

Neal, Alex, and Mozzie stood across the street from the FBI Cincinnati office. Neal took a deep breath and swallowed. "Maybe I can ask to be put in solitary confinement. Or house arrest. Either way, I have to keep them both safe."

Mozzie sighed. "I don't know whether to be happy for you or disappointed."

"Looks like a tiger actually can change his stripes..." Alex piped up.

"Yeah." Neal swallowed and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes everything." He paused, and turned around. "I want you guys to know you're the best friends I've ever had. Thank you for having my back all these years."

"Don't mention it." Alex smiled lightly. "Good luck, Caffrey."

"Thanks. You as well, Alex." Neal nodded.

"Well, see you around...Neal." Mozzie said. He nodded once and turned to leave.

Neal watched his friends disappear through the crowds, took a deep breath, and headed to the FBI building. He approached one of the guards.

"Hi. I'm Neal Caffrey. I'm here to turn myself in." Neal announced.

XXX

Peter and Diana were at a desk going over files. "Looks like Keller's escape from prison and the search for him is going strong. I didn't think it was possible, but...he's harder to find than Neal was...is."

Diana heard a commotion, and looked up. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." Peter looked up to see Neal walking into the bullpen flanked by security guards. Peter stared in shock and stood up. Larry came up to him.

"We're meeting him in the conference room. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Thanks." Peter headed to the conference room where Neal was waiting patiently. He smiled slightly at Peter, who sighed. "So...I help you escape a lifetime with Kramer...you don't call, you don't write..."

Neal chuckled lightly. "Kind of hard to write when you're on the run."

"What- haven't you seen the fourth and fifth Harry Potter movies?" Peter joked.

"Hmm. Should I call you Dumbledore, then?" Neal joked back. They both chuckled. They sobered up. "So, Kramer's still after me, huh?"

Peter nodded. "With a vengeance. What do you know about Cooper Anderson?"

Neal sighed slowly. Well, he did promise: no more secrets. "He's my brother. I visited my mother who told me that my dad apparently came back when I was five...they had a fling, and nine months later, Cooper was born. My mom didn't want to raise two kids by herself, so she gave Cooper away to a family in Ohio. He's also the spokesperson for the Free Credit Rating website, and according to some comments on his YouTube video, he taught a masterclass in acting to his brother's Glee club."

Peter nodded, impressed. "You've done your homework. We put Cooper and his brother Blaine in protective custody. I'm assuming that's why you're here."

"Yeah...I...don't think I have that much time." Neal admitted. "I was attacked in an alley yesterday. My attacker injected me with something." Neal pushed up his sleeve to show Peter the red mark on his arm.

Peter studied it with a furrowed brow. "All right. Let's get you to Medical. Do you feel any different?"

"No." Neal shook his head.

XXX

A half hour later, one of the medical doctors came up to Neal and Peter. "I have the lab results. The good news is, it's not life-threatening."

"And the bad news?" Neal asked nervously. Larry joined the two.

"The substance in your bloodstream is a liquified tracking device." The doctor reported. "Whoever attacked you now knows your every move."

"Is there a way to deactivate it?" Asked Peter.

"Unfortunately, no. It just wears off within three days."

Peter sighed. "Well, at least we found out before Kramer and his cronies got to Blaine and Cooper."

Neal's eyes widened with horror and realization. "Actually, Peter, there's something we need to talk about."

"What?"

Neal was starting to sweat nervously. "Um...well...I thought I had been injected with a virus or something so I was gonna die soon, and I wanted to meet Cooper at least once, and..."

Peter paled. "You found out where he is and you visited him. You put his life at risk."

"I feel terrible! He- well, they- could be anywhere right now!" Neal exclaimed frantically.

Peter groaned in frustration. "Of all the stupid, half-baked, shiftless...!"

Larry turned to one of his agents. "Contact local police and get a few squad cars to the safe house."

"I'm going, too." Peter stated. "Neal, you're coming with me. I want you where I can keep an eye on you."

"We have a tracking anklet ready if you prefer." Larry offered.

"That won't be necessary." Peter replied. "But, thanks. Let's go."

XXX

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do..."

The entire glee club was gathered in the Hudson-Hummel living room. Finn stood in front of everyone with a large sketchpad propped onto an easel. A rough drawing of a map of Lima and Cincinnati was drawn on it by Kurt.

"Kurt, Rachel, and I will head to the house where Blaine and Cooper are-"

"Why Rachel?" Puck asked.

"I want to make sure she's safe. I can't do that if we're not together." Finn explained. "Now...we're gonna see if we can help Cooper and Blaine. Sam, you and Puck stand by in case we need you. Mike, you and Tina stay around town in case you see them. Quinn, you, Santana, and Brittany go to the Anderson's in case they show up there. Artie, we need someone to stay here in case they show up here. That's you. The rest of you go home in case they escape and need somewhere to go. All right- are there any questions?"

"I have one." Santana spoke up. "Why can't Sam and Puck just go with you?"

"We don't want to bring too many people." Finn explained. "It'll attract attention."

"So, switch Sam and Puck with Rachel and Kurt." Mercedes suggested.

"Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend. No way are we gonna convince him to not go." Rachel responded.

"Still...considering how he handled the Sebastian drama..." Tina spoke up.

"Lay off, guys. I learned my lesson." Kurt snapped. "I did call the police this time, but they didn't believe me!"

"All right, ladies, you have your pepper spray?" Finn asked. All of the girls held their pepper spray bottles in the air. "Great! I want updates every hour. Let's move out!"

Kurt left a note for Carole and Burt telling them they're with friends, and they all went their seperate ways.

"Operation: Anderbros Rescue is officially a go." Finn stated.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the safe house, they were packing up. Keller pulled Cooper up to a standing position. "All right, Cooper. We're moving out."

"Where?" Cooper asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Cooper looked towards Blaine, who was also being pulled up. Their kidnappers led them to seperate vehicles: Cooper to a car, Blaine to an RV.

**There you have it! Team Glee and Team Burke are out to rescue the Anderbros! Read and review, please!**


	6. Crossover

The FBI sent out a van along with Peter, Neal, Diana, and Jones. Peter was driving with Diana in the front seat and Jones and Neal in the back. Neal nervously bounced his heel up and down while twirling his fedora in his hands.

"Okay, I'm about to take that away from you." Jones said with slight irritation.

Neal sighed and tossed the hat aside. "Anything yet?"

"Not yet." Peter said as he pulled to the side of the safe house. Forensics was already there along with two cop cars. A policeman walked up to Peter as he got out. Peter pulled out his badge. "Peter Burke, FBI."

"Chief Landes." The policeman introduced himself. He sighed. "You're gonna hate us, but...not only did two policemen visit this place early this morning, but we also got an emergency call to this place a half hour later."

"What happened, exactly?" Peter asked.

"When the police came this morning, the guy...Cooper, was it? Said everything was fine. A half-hour later, someone called to report that he called his boyfriend, someone else answered, his boyfriend's brother yelled for help, then the caller hung up." The officer reported.

Peter sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "Why the hell didn't you investigate?"

"Because the officer who took the call is homophobic. The caller shouldn't have said 'boyfriend.' I'm sorry." The officer explained.

"Funny. I would've thought protecting civillians from danger is far more important than prejudice." Diana folded her arms and glared at Chief Landes.

"As I said before, I'm sorry." Chief Landes said. "We did however recover prints and a DVD that was left behind. It's inside if you want to see it."

"Okay, thanks." The four headed inside. Peter spotted the DVD near the TV and put it in. "This should be interesting."

Cooper popped up onscreen. "Hello, my name is Cooper Anderson. My younger brother Blaine and I are currently being held hostage and are being used as leverage against my older brother Neal Caffrey in order to draw him out. Neal, if you're watching this, these men are serious. They want..."

"Hold on. Rewind for a second." Neal said.

"What are you seeing?" Peter asked as he rewound the DVD.

"Right where he says 'men', he blinked rapidly seven times." Neal noted. "Is that Morse code or something?"

"Or it could be how many men there are." Diana pointed out.

"True..."

The DVD continued. "...They want you to join Kramer or they will kill me and Blaine slowly and painfully and pin our murders on you. Please just do what they ask."

Neal stared at the screen even after it went black. Looks like the situation is worse than they thought.

XXX

Finn drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. They were on the freeway now.

"How much longer?" Kurt asked.

"It'll take twenty minutes just to reach the city." Rachel replied. "Twenty more to find the house."

They spotted a gas station in the very far distance. They could barely make out an RV parked at the side. A red and blue blur jumped out of the RV and started running towards the car.

"What the hell?" Kurt squinted at the figure.

Rachel took out her phone, went to her camera, and zoomed in. She gasped. "Oh my God, it's Blaine!"

"What?" Kurt asked in shock.

"You sure?" Finn glanced at his fiance.

"Yes. I can just barely make him out." Rachel said. "Oh. He stopped. He probably sees us coming."

Kurt unlocked the door and leaned forward. "Faster, Finn!"

"Okay, he definitely sees us." Rachel reported. "And- oh, no! BEHIND YOU!" She winced and groaned.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded.

"Someone grabbed him again. They're dragging him back to the RV." Rachel sighed in dejection.

"Did they see us?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No...I don't think so."

"All right. We'll follow that RV, then." Finn decided. "Maybe it'll lead us to Cooper, too."

Kurt nodded vigorously. A thought then occurred to him. "Wait, what if they don't stop for hours? We only have so much gas."

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Rachel asked.

Kurt sighed and leaned back into his seat. He saw the sunroof then leaned forward to get a visual on the RV. It has a ladder leading to the rooftop on the back. Rvs sometimes has emergency exits on the roof. Blaine could be seriously injured or close to death by now! He had to do something.

Frowning in determination, Kurt opened the sunroof cover, unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the sunroof up.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Finn asked in alarm.

"Finn, get as close to that RV as you can. Rachel, there's a Swiss Army Knife in the glove compartment. Get it out."

Rachel obeyed. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to save my boyfriend. What does it look like?" Kurt asked.

"Dude. No. It's too dangerous!"

"It doesn't matter! Don't you get it? Besides NYADA, Blaine is the only thing good in my life now!" Kurt cried. "I would think you of all people would understand."

Finn bit his lip nervously. On the one hand, he did promise Burt not to let anything happen to Kurt. But on the other hand, it's pretty damn hard to talk Kurt out of anything. He gave in and sighed. "Okay. You have five minutes to get him out, then I'm gonna make them pull over. I'll distract the drivers long enough for you two to get in the car."

Kurt smiled fondly and gratefully at Finn. He gave his shoulders a squeeze and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks. I love you." He took the knife from Rachel and put it in his back pocket.

"Good luck, Kurt." Rachel said.

Kurt climbed out of the car through the sunroof. Strong wind attacked his body and he found it difficult to breathe properly. When Finn got close enough to the RV, Kurt slid slowly and carefully down the windshield onto the hood. Swallowing his fear, Kurt positioned himself to jump onto the ladder. As he gripped the handles, the RV accelerated. Kurt screamed in fear as the RV pulled him off the car. Kurt scrambled to get his feet on the lower rung of the ladder and paused to catch his breath.

"Oh, God...oh man..." Kurt exhaled and looked back at Finn's car. No turning back, now. Swallowing and squaring his shoulders, Kurt climbed up on the roof.

XX

Finn stared at the RV in front of him in a trance. "Hey, Rach, could you have someone sing Let The Good Times Roll at my funeral?"

"Um, sure. Why?"

"'Cause if things go wrong, and something bad happens to Kurt, Burt will kill me slowly and painfully." Finn said simply.

"Kurt can take care of himself, Finn. He'll be fine." Rachel assured him. _'I hope...'_

XX

Kurt flattened himself on the rooftop and crawled until he reached an emergency exit. He opened it up and poked his head inside. The RV was an old-school one probably from the early 1990s. The trailer ended with a kitchen at the end meaning this was being pulled by another car. A slightly plump man was sitting snoozing in a chair._ 'Crap. What if Blaine is in the car?' _Kurt thought nervously. He looked down the other end and with relief, saw Blaine hanging from the ceiling. Kurt slid down the emergency exit keeping an eye on the sleeping man. Kurt closed the exit door quietly, and jumped down. The man snorted and shifted, but did not wake up. Sighing inwardly, Kurt slowly stood up and made his way to his boyfriend.

Blaine was completely wrapped in ropes from shoulders to toe. A strip of duct tape was across his mouth, and he seemed to be asleep. Casting another glance at the sleeping man, Kurt ripped off the tape. Blaine opened his mouth to scream, but Kurt put his hand to Blaine's mouth. Blaine let out a muffled squeal and took deep breaths. He blinked and his eyes widened when he saw Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you out of here." Kurt whispered back. He took out his knife and cut Blaine down. He checked to see if the man woke up yet and was relieved to see he hadn't. Kurt cut the rope binding Blaine. Once he was free, Blaine and Kurt hugged each other tightly.

"You shouldn't have come after me. I want you to be safe." Blaine whispered. His eyes shining with love.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands. "I'm not leaving without you. Rachel and Finn are right behind us. Finn's gonna make the kidnappers pull over. He's gonna distract the drivers long enough for us to get into Finn's car."

Blaine nodded. He glanced at the sleeping man. "We should tie him up just in case."

"Good idea." Kurt and Blaine got up and quietly tied the man to his chair. The man stirred and woke up.

"Hey!" The man cried. Blaine punched the man's temple knocking him out. Blaine winced in pain and shook out his hand.

"Nice hook." Kurt commented.

"Thanks." They stumbled as the RV pulled over. Blaine ran to a window and peeked out. "We're at a truck stop."

They heard a phone ring and turned to see a phone on the table. Kurt walked over to pick it up. "It's a text message. It's probably for this guy."

"What's it say?" Blaine asked.

"'Hey, you want anything from the diner? We can't leave the kid alone.'" Kurt read. He typed a reply back. "'No thanks. I'm good.' That way they won't be suspicious."

"Good thinking!" Blaine exclaimed. "All right. The coast is clear." Blaine opened the door, and the two snuck out.

"Hold on. I'm gonna slow them down a little." Kurt pulled out his knife again. "Head to the car. I'll be right behind you." Kurt ran to the tires of the car and punctured them. He did the same for the RV and ran back to the car.

"HEY!"

Kurt gasped as he saw two men rush out of the diner. Kurt and Blaine climbed into Finn's car. "GO!" Kurt shrieked. Finn slammed on the gas and swirled out of the parking lot and zoomed down the freeway. The car narrowly missed bullets shot at them.

Rachel squealed in delight and clapped. She and Finn laughed triumphantly. "We did it!"

"I can't believe you guys actually pulled this off!" Blaine exclaimed. He was touched that they cared enough for him to risk their lives in a daring rescue. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." Kurt replied taking his hand.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss. "My hero." Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Dude, you rock!" Finn glanced at Kurt smiling widely. "That was like gay Superman back there!"

"You're Super Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt blushed. "Thanks."

"So, how did you guys find me?" Blaine asked.

"I tried calling you earlier this morning." Kurt explained. "When I heard Cooper yelling for help, I called the police, but they didn't believe me. So, I looked up your location on my phone and gathered the Glee club to formulate a rescue plan. We were headed to the location of your cell phone."

Blaine exhaled slowly and shook his head. "I have the most badass boyfriend in the world."

"Don't you forget it." Kurt smiled.

"So, what now?" Rachel asked.

"There is an FBI agent who we can call." Blaine replied. He explained why he and Cooper were kidnapped and how the FBI is involved.

"Wait, so...Cooper is adopted and his older brother is an ex-con artist, and the people who kidnapped you are using you against the brother to get him to work for a corrupted FBI agent?" Finn asked.

"That about sums it up." Blaine nodded. He turned to Kurt. "Can I borrow your phone?"

XXX

Peter drove in silence towards the FBI office. Jones, Diana, and Neal all looked out their windows. He sighed and decided to break the silence.

"Neal, what are you going to do?"

Neal sighed inwardly. "Well, I obviously can't let them die. But I don't want to join up with Kramer, either. If only there were some other way."

Peter's cell phone rang. "Agent Burke."

"Agent Burke, I have Blaine Anderson on the line for you."

Neal, Jones, and Diana gasped and leaned forward. "Put him through." Peter said. "Blaine, this is Agent Burke. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Blaine answered. He had Agent Burke on speakerphone. Finn and Rachel called Sam and Quinn respectively (And Sam and Quinn conferenced in the rest of New Directions). Both their phones were on speaker. "My friends found me in an RV at a truck stop fifty miles south of Lima. We're on the 75 freeway. We slowed the kidnappers down by slashing their tires, but they saw us escape."

"All right. Can you describe both the kidnappers and the RV?"

"Yes. The RV is an old model from the 1990s. It's off-white with dark blue, red, and brown stripes along the side. The car attached to it is a 2000 red pickup truck. There were three men with us. Two of them are tall and stocky. One of them has blonde hair and blue eyes. The other has black hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. The third man is short and plump with brown hair and hazel eyes. I caught the names Thomas, Sanders, and Nathanson."

Diana jotted the names down. "Got it."

"Where's Cooper?" Neal asked.

"Is this Neal?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

Blaine exhaled sharply. "My brother and my boyfriend and I were all put in danger because of you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Neal said sincerely. "I'm gonna fix this. I swear."

Blaine nodded. He couldn't decide whether or not to trust him. "Cooper and I were seperated. They took him in a black suburban."

"It looks like you were headed back to Lima." Peter noticed. "Can you remember how long ago you two were seperated?"

"Um..." Blaine closed his eyes for a minute. "Yeah. It was around two hours ago."

"All right. Where exactly are you now?" Peter asked.

"We are thirty miles out of Lima. We just crossed Buckland Holden Road." Blaine reported. **(A/N: Thank you GPS! XD)**

_'Dammit. That's almost an hour away!'_ Peter thought. "All right. Head to one of your friends' houses and stay there until we contact you."

"Okay. We will." Blaine sighed. "Agent Burke, there's something else. One of the men said something about having another prisoner besides me and Cooper. I didn't get a name, but they said it was a woman."

Peter, Diana, and Neal stiffened. "Do you know anything more?"

"No."

"What about the rest of the men who attacked the safe house?" Jones asked. "Can you describe them?"

Diana pulled out her phone and texted Christie to make sure she's all right. Blaine spoke again. "Yeah. There were four. They were all over six feet, caucasion, two of them have black hair and blue eyes. One's another blonde with green eyes, and a brunette with brown eyes. I only caught the names Stevers and Keller."

Neal's stomach dropped. _'Dammit, Keller! Stop freaking kidnapping people I care about!'_

"Christie just texted me back. She's okay." Diana reported. "I asked her to check on June and Elizabeth."

Peter nodded in approval. They were still thirty minutes away. A thought occurred to the agent. "Blaine, listen to me. Whoever is after you know what car you're in. If they still need you, they might still come after you."

"So what are you saying?" Blaine asked.

"If the kidnappers come before we do, they will stop at nothing to get to Neal and Cooper." Peter said. "I need you to stay on the line. Once they come, describe the vehicles and tell us how many people there are and describe what they look like- height, clothing, hair color, eye color, skin color..."

"You want me to give myself up?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself.

"If you have any better ideas, let us know." Peter said through the phone.

"No. No, we're not gonna do that." Kurt spoke up.

"Oh, we're not gonna do anything!" Santana yelled sarcastically through Rachel's phone.

"Stay out of this, Santana." Finn warned.

"Kurt, this isn't your decision to make." Rachel raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"I'm not gonna lose him again, Rachel." Kurt said firmly.

Rachel sighed in frustration. She remembered hers and Blaine's phone conversation from the previous night and got an idea. She leaned towards Finn. "Psst. Brace yourself: I'm about to yell. Just follow my lead." Finn nodded to show he understood. Rachel smacked the driver's seat and turned to face Kurt. "Dammit, Kurt! This isn't a freaking glee scandal!" She leaned towards Kurt's phone and spoke loudly and clearly. "Sebastian Smythe didn't try to blind Blaine with a rock salt slushy that was aimed at you and-and then blackmail me with a nude photo of my fiance this time! Blaine and Cooper could die! Hell, Finn and you and I could die just because we're with Blaine! I would have thought that since your dad is a congressman, you'd have a little more appreciation for authority."

"Don't you use my father against me." Kurt said icily.

"Kurt..."

"Don't you _dare!_" Kurt yelled angrily.

Blaine held his hands up for silence. "Stop it, both of you! Rachel, Kurt's just trying to make the best of the situation. Kurt, Rachel has a point. If they attack us, who knows what will happen? I have to do this. It's the only way."

"No. Blaine...don't do this." Kurt choked up. "I can't lose you. I can't..." He sniffed. "God, I've had the worst year! If you..." He swallowed. "I can't live without you."

Blaine softened and he cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "You won't lose me. Baby...I love you. I need you to be safe. I also need to find Cooper. This is the only way." Blaine pulled him into a hug. Kurt hugged back and started crying.

Peter blinked away tears. That was so romantic and sweet. He cleared his throat. "Blaine, I promise we'll do everything we can to get you out. But right now, we need to do this. Will you help us?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Yes." No sooner was that word out of his mouth when a car sped towards them and turned sideways blocking their path. Rachel screamed in alarm.

"Back up! Back up!" She shrieked at Finn. He backed up, but another car blocked the path behind them.

"Agent Burke, two cars just blocked our path." Blaine reported. "A black sedan and a silver taurus. Both are rentals. Four guys with guns dressed all in black are attacking us. They're the same guys who attacked the safe house."

It was pandemonium. Finn hung up on Sam and Quinn and quickly hid his and Rachel's phones. Rachel dug through her purse frantically.

"Pepper spray! Pepper spray!" She cried. She finally managed to dig it out.

Kurt kept a tight hold on Blaine's waist and glared out the window. Finn and Rachel threw open their doors which hit their respective attackers and knocked them to the ground. The man at Kurt's door unlocked his door and threw it open.

"I despise you for making me do this." Kurt said simply. With all his strength, Kurt kicked the attacker hard in the crotch knocking him down.

Finn grabbed the attacker's fallen gun and aimed it at him. "Ha! What now, bitch?"

_BAM!_

Finn's eyes widened, his mouth formed an "o" shape, and the gun fell from his hands. "...Okay, that hurt." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slumped to the ground.

"FINN!" Kurt and Rachel screamed frantically.

Rachel sprinted around the car towards her fiance tears streaming down her face. Another guy shot at her, and she fell to the ground.

"RACHEL!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine jumped out of the car and put up his hands in surrender. "Stop!" The four attackers faced him. "I'll go with you. Just...please leave my friends alone."

Kurt shook his head. "No." Someone grabbed onto him and held him at gunpoint. "NO!"

"Hey, come on. We don't need anymore bloodshed, Grant." One man held a hand up. "We got what we came for."

Grant sighed. "Fine." He put away his gun and threw Kurt against the car knocking him unconscious.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled frantically. Someone grabbed his arms and dragged him to the car.

Rachel regained consciousness. Groaning, she felt where she was shot at- her neck. It felt like a flesh wound. She saw Blaine getting dragged into a car and stood up wobbly. "Blaine!" She stood and breathed laborly as she watched the two cars drive off towards Lima. She heard someone groan in pain and whirled around to see Finn struggling to sit up while clutching his bleeding shoulder. She sighed in relief and ran to Finn's side. "Finn." She sniffed and kissed her fiance. "Oh my God, I thought I lost you."

Finn chuckled. "It'll take more than a bullet to stop me." He smirked.

Rachel chuckled and shook her head. "They took Blaine."

Finn sighed and closed his eyes. He looked to the side. "What happened to Kurt?"

Rachel whipped around and saw Kurt lying on the ground still unconscious. She ran over to Kurt's side and gently shook him. "Kurt? Honey, please wake up."

Kurt's eyes slowly fluttered open. His head started pounding loudly and ringing at the same time. "Blaine?"

Rachel shook his head. "They took him. Finn's alive."

Kurt sighed in relief at the fact that at least his brother was okay. He sat up and clutched his head. "Oh, God. My head." He shook his head to clear it, but it felt worse. His boyfriend was yet again taken. His brother and best friend has been shot.

God, could things get any worse?


	7. Lost In The Darkness

It felt like forever to Cooper. They rode in the van for hours, then stopped. He was dragged out of the car, through a building, and thrown into room. The door slammed shut and he heard a lock click. Great. He looked around the room. It was dimly lit by a small window up towards the ceiling. To Cooper's right was a small bed. On it lay a woman with long curly brown hair. She looked about his age or maybe a little older. Cooper walked over to the bed and started shaking the woman's shoulders gently.

"Hey...hey."

The woman sat bolt upright and squeezed Cooper's groin. "Who?!" Alex looked over at...Neal? Or someone who looks like him groaning and clutching his side. She let out a sharp breath. "You scared me!"

Cooper stood up. "Sorry. Who are you?"

Alex stared Cooper up and down. Definitely not Neal. "I'm Alex. I'm a friend of Neal's. I'm guessing you're his brother."

"Biologically." Cooper replied. "So...have you been kidnapped, too?"

"No. I came of my own accord." Alex said sarcastically. "Yes, I was kidnapped! They probably grabbed me in case the first plan didn't work out. Which I guess is using you and your brother against Neal."

"Oh." Cooper nodded to show he understood. "Um...so, have you thought up an escape plan?"

Alex sighed. "Well, I've been thinking of one. Now that you're here, it'll be easier to plan."

"Great!" Cooper smiled. "Let's do it, then!"

"...Okay, you do realize how dirty that just sounded, right?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Cooper just stared and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Alex stood up and sighed. "I think we might be able to reach and open the window standing on this bed. Come on. Help me move this thing." They moved the bed below the window. Alex stood on the bed. "Damn, it's too high. Give me a boost." Cooper kneeled on the bed and lay on all fours. Alex stood on Cooper's back. "That's more like it." The windows were barred. Alex tried pushing them off and looked for an opening, but couldn't. She huffed loudly and jumped down. "Well, so much for that."

"So...now what?" Cooper asked, sitting up on the bed.

Alex was about to respond when someone opened the door and entered. "All right, backs against the wall."

Cooper and Alex smiled, winked, and nodded at each other and pounced on the man. Cooper locked him into a sleeper hold while Alex grabbed a key, a gun, and a phone.

"Come on, let's go!" Alex said in a hushed whispered. She and Cooper ran out of the room and locked the man inside.

XXX

Kurt sighed as a nurse examined his head. The FBI found him, Rachel, and Finn about five minutes after Blaine was taken. They escorted the trio to Lima Memorial. Rachel called her dads and Burt and Carole to let them know what's going on. They also gave the FBI their statements. Peter requested that they be watched by hospital security in case they're targeted. Kurt and Rachel were in the emergency room, while Finn is in an Operating Room. She tried watching from the hallway, but it was too painful for her to see her fiance operated on. So, she went to sit with Kurt (Just as well- he needed adult supervision while he was being checked over).

"What is the date today?" The nurse asked checking for stimuli.

"May twelfth." Kurt answered dully.

"When is your birthday?"

"May twenty-seventh."

"All right, so far so good." The nurse said. "I'm gonna feel your head. Let me know where it hurts."

Kurt nodded to show he understood. His head felt fine until the nurse felt the right side. He groaned slightly. The nurse checked it and saw a bruise. "Looks like a mild concussion and an external bruise."

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

Rachel and Kurt snapped their heads towards the sound of Burt's voice. Rachel stood up. "I got this." She exited the little room and saw Burt and Carole at a receptionist desk. "Burt! Carole!" The couple turned around to see Rachel and hurried towards her. "Kurt's in here. He's fine."

Burt rushed into the little room as Kurt slid off the bed. "Dad." They hugged each other tightly. "I'm okay. I'm fine." He sniffed. They pulled apart.

"What happened?" Burt demanded.

"Mr. Hummel, your son suffered a very mild concussion." The nurse spoke up. "He has an external bruise, so all he needs is to take it easy and take some tylenol."

Burt let out a huge sigh of relief. "What about Finn? My other son?"

"He's in surgery." Rachel replied, her voice shaking. "OR four. Come on. I'll take you there."

Burt nodded and turned to the nurse. "Thank you, doc."

"No problem."

XX

The foursome headed to Finn's OR. Carole, Burt, and Kurt looked through the window. Carole gasped in horror and sniffed.

"Finn..." Tears streamed down her face. Burt pulled her into a comforting hug. "My poor baby." Burt led his wife to a row of chairs in the waiting room. Kurt and Rachel sat opposite them.

"What the hell is going on here, you two?" Burt asked. "Finn was shot, Kurt you have a concussion, Rachel, your neck is bandaged up, there's security everywhere..."

Rachel and Kurt exchanged glances, then turned back to Burt and Carole. Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine and Cooper were kidnapped."

Burt and Carole stared at him with shocked expressions. "What?"

"I called Blaine earlier this morning as usual." Kurt began. "But someone else answered his phone. I was about to ask who it was, when I heard Cooper yell for help. The caller hung up. Then I located Blaine's phone with my find a friend application, and called the police, but they didn't believe me. So, Finn, Rachel, and I set off to rescue Blaine and Cooper. On the way there, we saw Blaine jump out of an RV, but was pulled back in. We followed the RV to a truck stop. I got Blaine out and into the car, but we were spotted. We hurried on out of there and called the FBI. Turns out that Cooper is adopted. His biological older brother Neal is an ex-conman on the run. There are people after Neal, so they kidnapped Cooper and Blaine to use against him. Before the FBI could get to us, we were attacked by the same men who kidnapped Cooper and Blaine in the first place. Finn and Rachel were shot...I was pulled out of the car and held at gunpoint...Blaine surrendered himself in order to save me...but I was thrown against the car. They drove off with Blaine." Kurt's voice was cracking. Rachel took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"The FBI showed up a little bit after." Rachel continued. "We gave them our statements, and they escorted us here. The security is to protect us in case we're targeted again."

Burt leaned forward and let out a breath. "Hell of a day you all are having."

"Why didn't you come to us? We could have helped you!" Carole asked.

"We didn't want you to worry." Kurt replied. "We're sorry."

Burt closed his eyes and nodded. "All right. Next time, please call us. We'll be more than glad to help you out."

"Okay." Kurt nodded slightly. He leaned back into his chair and sighed. Blaine had been missing for almost three hours now. He couldn't sit still. He had to do something. He stood up and cleared his throat. "I think I'll head home. You know...taking it easy."

"Kurt, I don't want you to be alone." Burt said.

Rachel stood up. "I'll go with him. We'll go to my house. My dads will be home all day. They'll keep an eye on us."

Burt considered that then nodded in approval. "All right. Be careful, kiddo."

"I will." Kurt replied.

"Please call me the minute Finn gets out of surgery." Rachel requested.

"Of course." Carole smiled.

Kurt and Rachel headed out of the hospital. Kurt sighed. "Okay, you do know I have no intention of 'taking it easy' until Blaine is safe in my arms, right?"

Rachel huffed slowly. "I had my suspicions. That's why I volunteered to go with you." She turned to face her friend. "Kurt, you suffered a concussion. You're in no position to travel anywhere alone. I will drive us around town. You just keep your eyes open."

Kurt smiled gratefully down at his friend. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rachel led him to the car and she pulled out her phone and called Sam. She told him everything that happened since Finn hung up and him and Quinn.

"Well...we should be there at the hospital, then." Sam said earnestly.

"No. Finn is still in surgery." Rachel replied. "He'd want us to continue on with the original plan. You and Puck stand by. Tell Tike to stick around town, and everyone else stay home so the Anderbros have somewhere to go if they escape. Kurt and I will also drive around town."

"Should Kurt really be going around town with that concussion?" Sam asked in surprise.

"As I said earlier this morning, it's pretty damn hard to talk Kurt out of anything." Rachel replied. "I'll call you the second I hear anything."

"Okay. Oh- someone should call Mr. Schue. He and Finn are really close. He ought to know what happened."

"I was just about to. Talk to you later, Sam." Rachel said. She hung up, started the car, and started driving. She put her bluetooth in her ear and dialed Will's number.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Schue, this is Rachel."

"Hi, Rachel. What's up?" He asked.

"Mr. Schue, I don't know how to tell you this..." Rachel swallowed. "Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and I were attacked a few hours ago. Finn got shot and is in the hospital and Blaine was kidnapped."

Will took a few seconds for the news to sink in. "What? Uh...how...?" Rachel heard rustling in the background.

"The police are doing everything they can to find Blaine. Everyone in New Directions is staying at their respective houses in case Blaine escapes and needs somewhere to go." Rachel explained.

"Wait, I thought Blaine was going on a road trip with his brother." Will said.

Rachel's stomach dropped. She totally forgot about that. "Burt and Carole are in the waiting room near OR four at Lima Memorial. They'll tell you everything."

"Okay. What about you and Kurt?"

"We're going to my house. Just another place for Blaine to go to if he escapes." Rachel replied.

"Okay. I'll see you when I see you."

"Thanks. Bye." Rachel hung up and sighed.

"That was pretty well handled." Kurt complimented.

"Thanks. Driving is distracting me." Rachel smiled and nodded. "You know, I also find that singing helps."

Kurt nodded. He swallowed and took a deep breath. He knew the perfect song for this situation. Music started playing in his head.

_**Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?**_

Kurt stared out the window as he sang hoping for some sign or hint as to where Blaine might be. He wanted so badly to just storm the streets, yell for his boyfriend, and tear through each and every building in the city until he found Blaine. He also kept an eye out for the cars they took Blaine away in. Questions kept swimming the countertenor's mind. Is Blaine okay? Is he alive? Is he with Cooper? Is Cooper okay? His heart ached, and there were butterflies flying around in his stomach as if they were on fire. If Blaine didn't make it, Kurt wasn't sure what he'd do. Where is he?

_**Never stop hoping**_  
_**Need to know where you are**_  
_**But one thing's for sure**_  
_**You're always in my heart**_

Blaine lay on his back in the backseat of a car. His hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was taped shut. Where are they taking him? Where's Cooper? Are Kurt, Rachel, and Finn okay? What was keeping him going was the fact that Cooper is still alive. Otherwise, they'd have no use for him anymore. He'll be okay. They all will.

_**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul**_

Neal was about to lose it. He had no idea why this was having a huge effect on him. Was this how family bonds worked or something? Team Burke were at a hotel in Lima coordinating with the FBI through the use of cell phones and laptops. Neal stood at the window in deep thought. Now that he thought of it...he never had a real family. His mom was around, but not...around. For the longest time, he's wanted a real family. Now Kramer put his only real (no matter how mad Cooper is at him) family. He had to get him (and Blaine) back. He had to. Was this how Peter felt when Elizabeth was kidnapped or how Sara felt when her sister disappeared.

_**Lost in the darkness**_  
_**Tried to find your way home**_  
_**I want to embrace you**_  
_**And never let you go**_

Cooper followed Alex quietly through the warehouse they were in. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. Was he okay? Where is he? Cooper almost lost Blaine twice: once when he was beaten half to death after a school dance and another just one month previous when Blaine pretty much threatened to cut Cooper off completely. He can't lose Blaine. He can't.

_**Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are**_

Kurt saw a straight couple- the woman had short, medium brown hair and the man had jet black hair. The man was shorter than the woman- walk hand in hand out of a restaurant and shared a passionate kiss. That made him ache for Blaine even more. Will they ever be together again? Why must bad things happen to good people? Is God punishing him for being an Atheist?

**_I'll find you somewhere_**  
**_I'll keep on trying_**  
**_Until my dying day_**  
**_I just need to know_**  
**_Whatever has happened_**  
**_The truth will free my soul_**

Blaine hoped they were going where Cooper was being held. Cooper is the only close family member Blaine has. The only one who really didn't mind that he is gay. If something happened to him...or Kurt for that matter, he didn't know what he'd do. He'd be so lost without them. He wants nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare.

**_Wherever you are_**  
**_I won't stop searching_**  
**_Whatever it takes me to know_**

Neal took a deep breath as he continued looking out the window. Lima wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either. It would take a while to search the entire town. He couldn't stay there any longer. He had to get out there and search through every nook and cranny of this dumb hick town for Cooper and Blaine. All he needed was a plan...

_**I'll find you somewhere**_  
_**I'll keep on trying**_  
_**Until my dying day**_  
_**I just need to know**_  
_**Whatever has happened**_  
_**The truth will free my soul**_

Cooper was about to have an anxiety attack. What if they can't escape? What if they do escape and the kidnappers are so mad, they kill Blaine? What if...? He started sweating and breathing heavily.

Alex noticed and slapped Cooper across his face. "Snap out of it, Cooper!"

"I can't help it!" Cooper whispered frantically. "Blaine is the only member of my family I actually like! If I lose him, I'll be all alone in this world!"

"Um...I thought Neal was your brother?"

"Biologically." Cooper said bitterly.

"All right, all right. We're almost out." Alex pulled him down behind a pile of crates. They could see they were in a garage. "Okay. Once the bastards in the cars go into the warehouse, we run like hell."

"Got it." Cooper nodded. Two cars pulled into the garage. One man got out, opened the back door and pulled out... "It's Blaine!" Blaine glared at his captors as they held onto his arms and marched him into the warehouse. Cooper turned around and shook his head slowly. He can't leave now! "Alex, you go and get help. I can't leave my brother here alone."

Alex threw her head back and sighed. "Fine. Good luck, Anderson."

"Thanks. You too." Cooper stood up and ran back into the warehouse towards where he was being held. He could hear yelling.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HE KNOCKED ME OUT AND STOLE MY DAMN GUN AND KEY!"

Cooper froze momentarily and then ran faster towards the shouting. After all, he's turning himself back in. That should lessen the blow, right? He saw some men who turned and aimed a gun at him. Cooper raised his hands in surrender. One of the men took out a walkie talkie.

"Found Anderson. I'm bringing him back to the room now." The man grabbed Cooper and dragged him back to the room. The man Cooper knocked out looked extremely pissed.

"You!" He bared his teeth and reached out his hands as he stormed towards the actor.

"Louis, control yourself! We need them unharmed and healthy." Grant commanded. Louis considered that, growled in frustration, and kicked the wall. Grant turned to Cooper. "Where's the girl?" Cooper didn't say anything. Grant aimed his gun at Blaine's head. "Where. Is. The. Girl?"

"I-I honestly don't know." Cooper shook his head. "She said she was going to get help."

"Really?" Grant said, trying to control his fear. "Well...guess we're moving ahead of schedule. You two have three minutes with each other, then we're leaving. Put them in the room."

Cooper and Blaine were thrown into another room together. The two brothers hugged as if they haven't seen each other for decades. They were both trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, Blainey. I thought I'd never see you again." Cooper said.

"Me too, Coop." Blaine sniffed. He then remembered they have a time limit. "Coop, listen...Kurt, Rachel, and Finn found me a few hours ago. We called the FBI. I described our kidnappers and the cars they attacked us in. They know who took us. We'll be fine."

Cooper sighed. "What happened to your friends?"

"Finn and Rachel got shot and they threw Kurt against the car." Blaine shuddered angrily and breathed heavily.

"Hey..." Cooper pulled Blaine into another hug. "I'm sure they're fine."

Blaine nodded and hugged Cooper tightly. They pulled apart when the door opened. "All right- time's up. We're moving out."

Cooper and Blaine glanced at each other one more time before being marched out.

**Whew! All righty. That was long! So, the song is called Somewhere by Within Temptation. I'm too tired to come up with anything else, so...review!**


	8. Choices

Neal still stood at the window in thought. Of all the drama he faced, he never thought he'd be dealing with his family. Family he barely knows! Peter, Jones, and Diana were still at work looking at maps and criminal records of the kidnappers.

"All right, we can assume they're somewhere in Lima." Peter said looking at a map. "We need to look for any secluded place or abandoned warehouses."

"There's a warehouse district just by the edge of town." Diana pointed out. "It's a couple of blocks, so it's a good place to look."

"All right. Let's contact Lima PD have patrol cars scour the area."

Neal overheard that and casually walked to the kitchenette. He pulled out a couple of knives and put them in his pockets. He also secretly grabbed a gun, a cell phone, and a pair of mini binoculars. He was amazed they all fit on his person without being too noticeable or bulky.

Almost as if his Neal Radar went off, Peter's head snapped up in the direction where Neal is. "Neal, what are you doing?"

Neal nonchalantly took a bite of an apple. "I'm starving."

Peter looked at Neal suspiciously. "Uh-huh..."

Neal nodded and continued eating. "I'm gonna go downstairs to get a soda."

"There's soda in the fridge." Diana said.

"None that I like." Neal shrugged and headed out the door.

Peter just sighed and shook his head. "All right. Any leads so far?"

"Nope." Jones sighed. "It'll take a fricking miracle to find them."

Peter walked to the window, his head swimming with thoughts. How could he have let things get too far? He should have pulled a Sara and just kept the Andersons in the freaking conference room of the FBI! He looked out the window to see Neal sprinting off into the street. "Oh, goddammit, Neal!" He pulled out his phone to call him.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Damn it went straight to voicemail." Peter hung up. "Neal left to go after Cooper and Blaine. Unbelievable! I-it's just like him to always want to play the hero with no plan whatsoever!"

"Shouldn't we go after him, then?" Asked Jones.

"No...it's too late to start a chase." Peter sank into a chair. "The best thing to do now is hope that he'll call."

"He always does, doesn't he?" Jones shrugged.

"Yeah..." Peter sighed again. "Why do I feel like this whole thing is going to blow up in our faces?"

XXX

Neal rushed around the corner. The Warehouse district was just a few blocks away. Hopefully, they won't be hard to find. He saw a man clean up his dog's business and jumped over the...business.

"Excuse me!" Neal called over his shoulder. He almost ran into a stroller and dodged. "Sorry! Trying to get to the warehouse district." He brushed past a high-school aged Asian couple. He turned a corner and clobbered into someone. Neal gasped and held his hands out. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"HOOLIGAN!" An elderly woman shrieked. She started whacking Neal with her purse.

"Ow! Ow! Easy!" Neal stumbled and continued running.

XXX

The kidnappers led Cooper to a quiet street just outside the warehouse district. Cooper took a deep breath and glared at his captor. "Where is my brother?"

"Which one?" Keller joked. "Look across the street."

Cooper looked across the street and saw someone put Blaine, bound and gagged into the backseat of a car and shut the door and locked it. Cooper turned back to glare at Keller, who just smirked.

"Now...we are running a bit low on time, so I'll make this quick." He pulled out a remote trigger. "There is a bomb in the car your brother's in. You have two choices: you can come with us and you'll be our scapegoat in order to draw Neal out so he can work with us...or your little brother will be blown to bits."

Cooper felt his stomach drop and started breathing heavily while looking at the car worriedly. He turned back to Keller. "You hurt my brother, I will kill you."

XX

A few yards away, Neal hid behind a pile of crates. He could barely hear what they were saying. Someone held a gun aimed at Cooper's head, two others held him hostage, and Keller held a remote trigger in his hand. Neal looked to his right and saw a black Jaguar across the street. Swallowing, Neal pressed his back against the crates and slid from view and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Peter, it's me." Neal whispered.

"Neal, where are you?"

"I'm on fifty-fourth street just outside of the warehouse district. I have the kidnappers and Cooper in sight. Blaine is gagged and bound in a black jag across the street." Neal sighed. "Peter, the car is rigged with a bomb."

Peter exhaled. "Fuck. Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. Just stay put."

"We might not have time for that!" Neal argued.

"Then stall them. Do whatever you have to." Peter ordered. "We cannot let anyone die in this mess."

"Got it." Neal replied. "Peter? Thank you for being such a great friend. I'll never forget you."

"Neal, what are you saying?"

"Good-bye, Peter." Neal hung up and smashed the phone. They can't use him if he's dead. If the FBI doesn't arrive in time...well... Neal stood up, held up his hands and walked towards the group. "Keller."

Everyone turned to see Neal with his hands raised in surrender. Two of the men grabbed his arms and held him so he wouldn't do anything.

"Well, well. I never thought I'd live to see the day." Keller folded his arms. "So you decided to surrender."

"What the hell are you doing out of prison?" Neal asked.

"Kramer bailed me out." Keller replied simply. "He really wants you to join him, Caffrey."

"And he's willing to kill innocent civilians in order to get me to join. Damn, he really is corrupt, isn't he? Peter has an interesting choice in friends." Neal commented.

"Well, what can he say?" Keller asked. He pointed a gun at Cooper's head.

"Okay, wa-wait just a second here." Neal exhaled. "Look, maybe...maybe we can talk this out. We can cut a deal with you."

"What I want is for you to suffer." Keller stated simply. "I'll kill Cooper and Blaine...but I won't kill you. You'll live with the agony and shame and guilt of knowing you could have saved them both by joining Kramer."

During all this, Cooper couldn't keep his eyes off the car. He saw Blaine trying to get out of his bonds. He also saw an Asian girl Blaine's age. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Hey, wasn't she in Blaine's class? He made eye contact with the girl and jerked his head towards the car.

"The hell you starin' at?" Asked Stevers.

"Nothing. I just have this crick in my neck is all." Cooper lied.

Keller nodded and looked towards the car. When he didn't see anything, he turned back to Neal. "Now... I'm feeling merciful. Accept Kramer's offer to join or both Cooper and Blaine die. Your choice."

_'Any time now, Peter...' _Neal thought desperately. He swallowed. "Kill me instead. Just...kill me."

"No way. You're too valuable." Keller replied.

"Then why don't _you_ give Kramer whatever information he wants?" Neal snapped. "We committed pretty much the same crimes and we knew the same people."

"You have more information and experience than I." Keller pointed out. He paused for a minute. "Okay. How about this: choose one."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Choose between Cooper and Blaine. Who do you want to save more?" He asked.

Neal looked at the car, then at Cooper. Cooper stared at Neal desperately and mouthed "Blaine. Choose Blaine." Neal swallowed and turned to Keller. "Okay. I choose Blaine."

Keller slowly smiled and chuckled. "You know what I find hilariously ironic? When a con man gets conned." He raised the remote trigger and pushed the button.

"No!" Neal yelled in horror.

_BOOM!_

The group watched as the black jaguar burst into flames. They heard two girls scream.

"NOOO!" Cooper screamed in horror. "NOOO! BLAINE!" His heart was thudding, his knees felt like jelly, his eyes were burning...it was as if his whole world ended. His baby brother was gone. Forever. He sank to his knees and openly sobbed, not caring who heard.

**...Relax, Blaine and Tina are fine. Just stay tuned for next chapter!**

**...Also, I just realized that this is the second fanfic I wrote Blaine into this sort of situation. 0.o**


	9. Close Call

_Ten minutes earlier..._

Blaine slowly woke up to find himself tied up again. He looked around to see he was on the floor in the back of a car. His hands, feet, and arms were tied together, and there was another strip of duct tape over his mouth. He tried to break free, but the ropes were too tight. He sighed and gave up. Something was ticking besides him. Blaine looked towards the sound and saw a bomb next to him.

_'Oh. Hmm. A bomb.'_ He thought, and turned back around. It took a few seconds to realize what he saw. _'BOMB?!'_ He gasped, stood up against the door and started slamming against it to make noise. He successfully unlocked the door, but couldn't open it.

XX

_Five minutes earlier..._

Tina and Mike walked down the street hand-in-hand. They thought they saw Cooper rush past them earlier. They decided to go in that direction just in case. Mike saw a sporting goods warehouse.

"Ooh, maybe they have football stuff!" Mike said excitedly.

Tina sighed, bored. "Not really in the mood for sports shopping, Mike."

Mike was slightly disappointed. "Oh...well, I guess I can just come back later."

Noticing the disappointment in her boyfriends' eyes, Tina just shook her head and smiled. "No. It's okay. I'll just walk around the neighborhood and meet you somewhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Tina smiled.

Mike smiled and kissed his girlfriend. "Thanks. Be careful."

"I will." Tina walked off. She walked until she turned a corner and continued walking down that street. Her eyes widened when she saw a group of men...two of whom looked like Cooper and ….Cooper's look-alike? Her eyes caught Cooper's, and he jerked his head towards a car. Almost without thinking, Tina ducked to hide at the side of the car. She took deep breaths to calm her hammering heart in her chest. She pulled out her phone and called her boyfriend. "Mike! I saw Cooper! He's with a group of men across the street from me."

"Where are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm on Main Street around the corner where we were." Tina replied.

"Is Blaine with you or the men?"

"No. But Cooper jerked his head towards a black car. I think Blaine's there."

"Okay. Stay where you are, and keep hidden." Mike said. "I'll call Puck, Sam, and Kurt."

"Okay." Tina hung up. She felt the car rocking and muffled a gasp. She listened for footsteps and looked for shadows, but none came. Tina relaxed and squared her shoulders, and frowned in determination.

XX

Rachel and Kurt drove in silence in Rachel's car. They've been around half of Lima and were now heading towards the warehouse district. Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dude! Tina saw Cooper and Blaine!" Mike exclaimed. "They're on Main Street near the warehouse district. Blaine's in a black car."

"Wh-what?" Kurt asked in astonishment. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm on my way there, and I'm calling Puck and Sam."

"Okay. Thank you." Kurt hung up and turned to Rachel. "Tike found the Anderbros. They're on Main Street in the warehouse district. Cooper and his evil twin are with a group of men across the street from Blaine, who's in a black car."

"Okay." Rachel sped up towards the district. "Maybe if we're real quiet, we can drive up to the car, sneak Blaine into my car, and drive off quickly."

"Good idea." Kurt replied. They turned around the corner of Main Street. "Okay, I see Tina. Pull up behind the car. I'll get out, get Blaine and Tina in the car, and we'll drive like hell."

"What about Cooper?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yeah..."

XXX

Meanwhile, Tina crept along the car looking into the windows. Blaine wasn't in the front. She crept to the backseat window. Sure enough, Blaine was frantically trying to open the door with his hands tied behind his back. Tina tapped on the window. Blaine turned to look at her, then looked towards the bomb. Tina gasped and yanked the door open. Blaine fell towards the ground, but Tina caught him. With Blaine's weight sagging her arms and legs, Tina groaned as she pulled him away from the car.

XXX

Kurt and Rachel gasped as they saw Tina pull Blaine from the car. "There he is!" Kurt and Rachel jumped out of the car and ran towards Blaine and Tina.

_BOOM!_

Tina screamed as she and Blaine flew backwards onto a pile of full garbage bags. Kurt tackled Rachel to the ground to shield her from the blast. Glass sprayed onto Kurt's back, but he ignored it and jumped up, pulling Rachel with him. Seeing that she was okay, he ran towards the car again.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled frantically. He looked around until he saw Blaine and Tina laying on the ground on top of garbage bags.

XX

Tina groaned as she came to. She sat up slowly in time to hear her boyfriend calling to her. She looked to her left to see Mike running towards her. Mike hugged her in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She looked to her right to see Blaine out cold. "Oh, God..."

Tina and Mike unbound and ungagged Blaine. Kurt ran over and fell to his knees near tears. Tina and Mike moved out of the way. Kurt checked to see if Blaine was breathing. Blaine groaned and opened his eyes.

"Kurt?" He said weakly.

Kurt laughed tearfully with relief and hugged his boyfriend tight. "I'm here, Blaine."

XXX

Cooper and Neal just stared in shock and horror at the roaring flames where the car once stood. A lump formed in Neal's throat. This reminded him of Kate's murder. He swallowed and turned to Cooper, who had a broken and grieving expression on his face.

"Cooper...I'm so so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I swear." Neal said, holding his hands up.

Cooper stood up and slowly turned to Neal. Keller spoke up addressing the former conman. "Kind of makes you wish you said yes in the first place, huh, Caffrey?"

Neal glared at Keller as they heard sirens approaching. Tires squealed and FBI agents jumped out of their cars weilding guns.

"FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Tony yelled.

A few of Kellers henchmen ran for it (agents in hot pursuit) while the rest obeyed.

XXX

Blaine clumsily stood up with Kurt's help. He turned to Tina. "Tina..." He wrapped her in a big hug. "Thank you. I am forever in your debt."

"Yeah, thanks, Tina." Kurt said. He too hugged her. "I would've lost my boyfriend if you hadn't saved him."

"It's no problem." Tina replied.

"Tina!" Rachel squealed and hugged the girl. "Ohh! That was so brave! We should start calling you Asian Xena Warrior Princess!"

Tina chuckled and blushed. Mike wrapped his arms around her. "My little Asian Heroine."

Blaine was deeply touched by his friends' devotion and heroics. They were always there for him unlike the Warblers.

XXX

Cooper glared at Neal. "My brother is dead because of you."

Neal was stung by that. "Look, I know how you feel..."

"Do you?!" Cooper stood up and walked towards Neal. "Blaine was the only family member I actually like and was closest to! And you took him away from me!"

"I know how it feels to blame someone for the death of someone you care about." Neal raised his hands to calm him. "I lost my girlfriend in a plane explosion a few years ago."

Cooper was about to say something when he heard someone calling to him. Cooper and Neal whirled around to see Blaine running across the street towards them. Neal exhaled in relief and turned around. Cooper just stood there in shock. Blaine stopped and took a breath.

"I got out before the explosion." He explained.

Cooper choked up. He was speechless and extremely relieved that his baby brother was okay. He pulled him into a big hug. "Oh my God. I thought I lost you."

Blaine sighed as he hugged his brother back. "You'll never lose me."

Tina, Kurt, Rachel, and Mike walked up to them. "Awww! That's so sweet!" Rachel exclaimed.

Blaine turned around and chuckled and turned back to Cooper. "Tina pulled me out before the car exploded."

Cooper sighed and pulled Tina into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving my brother."

"Uh...heh...no problem." Tina replied in a daze._ 'A celebrity is hugging me. Holy. Freaking. Crap.'_

"I called our friends. They know what's going on." Mike told Rachel, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine.

"All right. I'll need to take statements from each of you." Peter spoke up. "We'll schedule appointments, and you can see your friend at the hospital."

XX

The aftershock of the explosion and thinking Blaine was dead, then finding out he's alive started to wear off quickly for Cooper. He took a deep breath and turned to Neal.

"Um...I'm sorry I attacked you before." Cooper said sincerely.

Neal shook his head and smiled. "No worries. I would've done the same thing."

Cooper sighed and smiled. "So...what now?"

"Now...I'll probably end up back in New York as CI for the FBI." Neal nodded. He liked working with the people there, but he really wasn't a fan of the ankle bracelet they put on him.

Cooper winced in sympathy. "Wow. If that's not punishment, I don't know what is."

"Um...jail?" Neal raised an eyebrow.

Cooper stifled a chuckled. "Okay, good point."

"I know we didn't get off to a good start...but I would like to get to know you." Neal said softly.

"I'd like that." Cooper smiled sincerely. "Maybe we could grab a drink sometime?"

"I'd like that." Neal offered his hand to shake. Cooper just shrugged and pulled him into a hug.

"Too soon?" Cooper asked after an awkward silence.

"A little bit." Neal admitted. They pulled away.

"Thank you, you know for...well, at least trying to help me and Blaine." Cooper said.

"No problem, bro." Neal clapped Cooper on the shoulder and grinned.

XXX

"Okay. I just need to set an appointment to make a statement, and we'll go to the hospital." Rachel said to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Okay. I will wait by the car." He turned to Blaine.

"I'll meet you there. I don't want to be separated from Cooper again." Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled and kissed him lightly. "I understand. See you later." Kurt headed back to Rachel's car. He checked his reflection in the door when someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.

"Not one word." His captor said, pressing a gun against his head.

Kurt gasped quietly and shook in fear. He felt lightheaded, and he assumed it was due to his head injury. He was dragged into an alley and thrown into a pile of boxes. His vision became blurry.

XX

"...Okay. I will see you tomorrow." Rachel turned to her car and looked around for Kurt. She turned back to Blaine. "Blaine, where's Kurt?"

"He said he was going to wait by your car." Blaine replied. He looked over to see he wasn't there. "Where is he?" They both looked around. Rachel screamed and pointed to Kurt being held at gunpoint in an alley.

"NO!" Blaine screamed in horror. He tried to sprint to him, but Cooper held him back. "NO!"

"You...you ruined my plan!" Keller growled at Kurt and pulled the trigger.

Kurt threw his hands up to block the attack. He felt a warm body fly over him and the sound of a gunshot.

"NEAL!"

**GASP So dramatic! Review, pls!**


End file.
